


Ignis Scientia x Reader - A Collection of Love

by Oreana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, NSFW, Romance, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: No matter the distance, no matter the obstacles, no matter the inner doubt in your mind--he will express his love upon you one way or the other.





	1. Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles that were requested involving Ignis Scientia with a reader. Ranging in rating and feels--each chapter will be the titles of such.

 

 

He seemed such the perfectionist…

Ignis Scientia was a cook, a strategist, he could sew, clean, dance, and so much more…

And what were you in comparison to his abilities? Nothing. Or so, you saw yourself as nothing and truly unworthy of him.

But for whatever reason, he saw you beyond admirable of him.

You worked at a local shop of odds and ends in Lestallum (where you felt the most safe from daemons), and seeing as his crew often happened by there, you were the one to accidentally bump into him when carrying a stack of boxes higher than your head, causing a mess and your own embarrassment when you encountered the King Noctis and his group.

To embarrass yourself in front of the King of Lucis was the worst thing ever…but later on, as they continued to stop through Lestallum and you became acquainted with Ignis over the others, you found yourself wishing you hadn’t fumbled in front of someone as the royal advisor.

But as he continued to happen by, you felt like some woman working in a small shop in Lestallum that had paint peeling from the walls and items of low interest and quality with hair that was often disheveled with clothing full of work stains and muck was the most off-putting appearance for a man who was dressed perfectly and seemed perfect in every feasible way.

Yet, this advisor to the King took interest in you.

At first, he would just drop by to look at the items you sold and make casual conversation as he bought old cookbooks you happened to be sold or found in your travels. Then it went to him actually just stopping in with a bit of the food he prepared in those cookbooks (who knew ancient meals could actually be eatable and enjoyed by today’s standards). With you stopping to enjoy his meals on your break, Ignis remained around if time allowed him to. If he knew he was in the area but wouldn’t be able to meet with you, he often paid a young man for his time to drop off the food in question with a letter.

“But…why me…?” you asked yourself in quiet, hand upon your chest as doubt began to scream in your ear. “There are plenty of other people far more suited to handle his interests and his heart…but I am not one of them.”

As you enjoyed in the food he had left that evening in a container that you often cleaned and gave back to him whenever he returned, your mind became a muddled mess as you thought of what could he have found so intriguing about you only to be blocked with insecurity and doubt. His friendly mannerisms were beginning to pollute your ways of thinking as you wanted to be more than just friends, but…

 **_You just weren’t good enough…_** ****

**_….He would never make the first move…_ **

You hadn’t realized you curled your lips on the spoon you had in your mouth or that tears began to trickle down your cheeks till the door opened, and you panicked at the sight of being seen as you were.

 _A woman crying in her damn meal…that’ll be quite the event to explain_ , you thought as you dried your eyes with your napkin and did away with the rest of the dinner as you were supposed to be working, but you had to admit you were hungry. If anything, Ignis’ food brought you comfort, so one could suppose you could say that it brought you to tears to be funny and bring humor to the situation.

But the idea of just handling another customer was put to a halt when you saw the dusty-blond advisor heading in your direction with his hand behind his back…?

“Evening, Ignis,” you spoke, hoping to hide your quivering tone from the upset earlier you invoked upon yourself. “What brings you here?”

“I just fancied to stop by and see how you were doing, (Y/N).” Even his tone was proper and regal—perfect yet again with how it pleasantly rang in your ears. “I will probably be turning in later in the evening, but for now, I am satisfied knowing Noctis and the others are doing just fine.”

“Finished preparing their meals and now you’ve come to talk to me about mine?” you asked with a sideways smirk. “Don’t you ever rest?”

“When time allows,” Ignis answered simply, his tone so formal it was hard to judge if he was being serious or joking. “I see you enjoyed the dinner I prepared.” He motioned towards it but also gestured at your apron you wore about work to combat against any unwanted stains on your clothing when dealing with boxes that came wet and mudded from their journey as well as tending to a few frail bottles that contained liquids you weren’t sure of.

When you noticed what he was gesturing at, you saw the food stain and sighed to yourself, rolling your eyes for him to visibly see. “I was in a rush earlier to eat, and I tend to miss my mouth nine times out of ten,” you expressed jokingly though felt your cheeks rise in heat with the feel of embarrassment upon you.

“I can fix it for you later as that stain seems to have set in. It will be dreadful trying to get it out at this rate,” insisted the advisor.

You raised your eyebrows to shrug, hating that the conversation had to derail to your poor eating habits. “Thank you.”

Ignis paused, shifting his glasses upon the slope of his nose before he moved his hand then from behind his back to offer a single flower towards you. It was a beautiful flower you’d never seen before that was of the most gorgeous, dark purple with a lighter form of it on the outer petals with some speckles of white. To you, it appeared to almost glitter in the fraction of light there in your work space. “When you aim to train the King and better yourself about Eos, you tend to find the most interesting pieces of nature that remind you of someone.”

Your heart beating a million miles an hour, you outstretched your hand to accept it, but your fingers curled at the last minute to deny the gift. “You would so kindly compare me to perfection, Ignis, but…I am not.”

“And who says?” he asked, his tone almost hinting at a growl that someone would have insulted you so.

“Me!” you exclaimed by accident, fingers jabbing upon your chest. Seeing the bewildered look upon the man’s face, you recoiled back with a painful expression in turn. “Just…I mean…” You sighed, lowering your head as your messy hair tried to fall into your face. “You make me feel like I’m not good enough…for you…”

“How is that possible?” Ignis pried again, his hand free of the flower taking to yours to squeeze it tightly in reassurance. “I have mistreated you somehow?”

The pain his voice made you look to him, feverishly shaking your head. “No, no, no! Not like that at all! I just…I just wish I was as perfect as you are…” It sounded so silly to say aloud, but you were being honest.

Ignis’ fingers loosened upon your own before he tightened his grip once more, his eyes burning with a sort of fire you rarely saw. “I do not demand perfection in everyone else—merely myself. I need to be who I am for the sake of my charges, and that is all that is,” he reminded you, making your body and lower lip quiver at the advisor with him being so forward with the matter. “To ask you to be perfect in my image…well…” He closed his eyes before gazing at you fiercely once more. “To me, you are already perfect regardless of what rubbish flaws you claim to have in comparison to my own.”

You breathed out a sort of breath that felt as though your fears and worries left you in one gasp, and before you could hope to even thank him, Ignis moved over the counter a bit more to kiss upon your tear stained cheek.


	2. Sing Me Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 143\. “You can sing?”  
> (This was written before his episode release, so forgive discrepancies.)

The King was safe…that was what he wanted…that was what Ignis swore his life to in regards to his King…no, his friend.

But at what cost?

Ignis had been blinded, and as he suffered the repercussions of his noble deeds, he lay trembling from the pain, which numbed him on the idea of encouraging him to pass out. In the heavy downpour of Leviathan’s anger, he felt someone grab upon his hand, making him recoil and nearly summon a weapon out of the delusion the pain riddled him in until realizing the hold was not one of malice, but of love.

Even without the aid of his eyes, he shot them open quickly only to close them after as the damage was far too new to adjust to the idea of using them as he once did. His lip quivered as he coiled his fingers over the tender hold, focusing and recognizing the warmth. “(Y/N)…?” he asked as he remain battered and beaten on the ground, face contorted in immense and indescribable pain.

The sight of him so helpless was difficult to ingest on your behalf. Tears streaming down your cheeks, confused to any other with the idea of rain, your hand went quickly to his face to silence him. “Yes, Ignis.” Your tone quivered when you granted him such an answer, fingers attempting to move to his disheveled hair, but you were halted as his free hand was quick to grab onto your wrist to keep you firm. “It’s me…” The last words were lost in the calming of chaos as you breathed them outward in a near inaudible gasp.

He hissed through his teeth, trying once more to open his eyes but halted yet again as he cried out in agony at how new the dreadful sensation was.

Quickly, you reacted, grabbing both his cheeks with your palms to settle him. “Shhh,” you urged tenderly. “Don’t move, or you could harm yourself worse!”

“The damage of such…has been done, love…!” Ignis cringed, biting at his lower lip as he struggled once more with the horrible marks of his selfless deeds. “…For my enemy has left me with no means…of which to see you…”

Hearing him say such a thing, you began to cry heavily on his behalf, resting your forehead against his (mindful of his wounds) as the heavy rain drowned out your unison sorrow.

–

Even your ability to combine and use cures to try and sooth the wounds of the injured was limited, and you found that Ignis’ sight may indeed be gone for good. But he refused to believe such an evil would be granted him…to which, you allowed him to be in denial.

As he slept off the injuries when able, you found yourself cleaning up the damages done about his face seeing as he would struggle less as it were when resting. A damp cloth wet by ointment to lessen the pain, you began to absentmindedly hum to yourself until the words began to form. It was an old song you used to hear about your town, and it was one that never departed from you even after all these years as it brought a sort of soothing comfort to you when the world wished to drown you in pain and suffering.

Ignis’ fingers curled slightly as he came back to himself under the encouragement of your consoling melody. “You…You can sing…?” he asked, voice still labored in fragments of his past battle that lay across his face.

Your hand upon his hay colored hair, you shushed him once more. “I am sorry,” you apologized. “Did I wake you?”

An audible swallow could be heard from his side as he shifted his head in the direction of your voice. “I would rather be woken this way, (Y/N),” he admitted in a quiet hum of his own. “It is far more pleasant a calling than the screams and callous laughter bellowing in my mind.”

Your frown deepened as you moved your palm across his head to urge him to quiet himself. “It was merely a nightmare at best, Ignis. But it’s alright…I am here now…” Saying such a thing pained you for some reason, causing your lip to quiver as you lowered your head with inner hatred you failed at keeping him safe while he tended to the young King. “You can’t…see me…but I assure that nothing on Eos can pull me from you again.”

His hand nearest your body moved, and as he found the one holding the ointment rag, he started to shift up to your elbow to urge you closer to him where his breath could be felt spreading like a blanket across your features. “My eyes will heal in time,” he insisted in a rather demanding tone at the matter, not wishing to think otherwise. “Regardless of what was so maliciously stolen from me, your touch…” He swallowed harshly yet again, acting as though he were dehydrated and giving you a reminder to fetch him water soon. “…Your touch is the one thing I couldn’t live without, (Y/N).” Knowing you were close enough, Ignis’ palm quivered as he tried to find your cheek there in the darkness of his mind. Upon being successful, his hold went firm and urgent as his thumb caressed your tear stained cheek to note that you had been crying through the hours. “And your voice…what a melodious hymn to drive me home in my darkest hours of late.”

Lips moving inward to stop them from quivering at his words, you grabbed at his wrist and kept his touch upon your cheek, but nothing could stop you from sobbing at the reassurance of his words in regards to the obstacles that would await him with his new state of being. “I wish I could have been there for you, Ignis,” you whimpered, feeling his fingers curl in a means to try and be rid of your sorrow, which dared to scar your face.

“Your love was with me, urging me to make the right decisions regardless of what it meant for me,” Ignis insisted, his voice starting to sound heavy with exhaustion. “I’d say that was a better weapon than any other.”


	3. Please Be Alive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 17\. “Is that my shirt?"

It was the only thing left that you had from him—a button up crownsguard shirt Ignis wore often. Ever since the sudden news of Noctis’ disappearance, you became worried of what had happened to Ignis and the others. You were already fearful after the death of the Oracle, knowing he was there, but what had become of him and the others…you didn’t rightly know after that fact.

The news kept everything ambiguous and the only person they would focus on was the King himself, saying he was ‘dead’. At times when such newscasts went by on the radio, you grabbed onto the device, shaking it as though it were a physical person, and just screamed in anguish, begging in tears for some invisible force to tell you more about Ignis and the others, but no such ears listened to your request.

The days and nights you went by without so much as a message from the man you loved, your anxiety grew worse and worse. Normally, he sent a text or left a voicemail if you didn’t get to your phone in time. There were rare moments where you could talk on the phone with him before he slept, and now, it was uncomfortable silence.

Embracing yourself and bringing his shirt closer to your body, you tried to close your eyes and pretend it was him embracing you. The smell of the man you adored very much lingered on the fabric, making tears blur your vision as you remained in the last standing bastion of light, Lestallum. “Please, please, please,” your quivering words pleaded in the silence of the room you took as yours. “…Please be okay, Ignis…”

–

You kept yourself busy trying to maintain the food supplies no matter how much it hurt your heart to do so. It was advised that everybody learned to handle a weapon of some sort, so when given the chance, you took to training like every other survivor who willingly accepted the challenge of maintaining a weapon. However, you did it with the idea of revenge on those who may have damned this world…who may have taken Ignis from you as well.

You heard enough rumors to know what beast you would make your final target if that were to be the case.

However, the strength to continue on with even simple tasks was a challenge with Ignis’ memory still in your mind and weighing on your heart. Tears and fits of sadness would overwhelm you to the point of falling to your hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. “Why…?” you found yourself asking when trying to train with the katana you were given as a starter weapon. “Why did this have to happen?” Heart thumping a painful rhythm in your chest, you grabbed onto Ignis’ shirt that you wore thinking for a mere moment you were suffering from a heart attack seeing as the miserable stabbing sensation was so intense.

As you thought to lie there on the floor in your own misery, you overheard a sudden commotion arise amongst the workers and townsfolk.

Someone was coming…a group of sorts. Slowly, you rose to your feet (no matter how much in emotional distress you were in), and took to drying your tears when you listened a bit further to the hurried and rushed voices that spoke of the news.

It was a flurry of commotion and with the disorienting, emotional pain crippling, you almost didn’t catch onto the fact it could be anyone of importance until Cindy commented about the boys and relieved Ignis was alive and well with the others after the calamity that befell Altissia.

“I-Ignis?” you gasped, a risen choking hold of hope rising within you as you hurried in the direction of Lestallum they were said to be entering from.  _Oh, by the Gods…please, Ignis! Be alive! Please be alright!_  you pleaded mentally, tears streaming down your cheeks as you ran to the front of the city where it had been blocked off to create an entryway and exit that was easy to maintain without the worry of daemons coming in.

The mist of the morning was a bit thick, but as you came closer to where everyone was saying the boys were, you witnessed Ignis indeed coming into view through the fog with Prompto and Gladiolus beside him.

“Ignis!” you yelled without restraint, dropping your weapon on the floor without a care on the matter as you outstretched your arms in hopes to hold him before this beautiful dream could possibly turn into something as cold as that—a mere hallucination on your part.

His head rose at the sound of your voice, turning a bit awkwardly not all in your direction when you spoke. “(Y/N)?” he called back eagerly, turning on his heels and hurrying to the sound of your voice. When you shouted his name again, Ignis ran right for you with his own hand outstretched to meet you. “(Y/N)!”

Finally, your face was able to bury against Ignis’ chest once more. You were able to feel his warmth as he embraced you, experience him breathe a heavy sigh of relief as his chest rose and fell from the act with his fingers intertwining within the strands of your hair once more. “Thank the Astrals you’re alive…!” you sobbed, fingers curling against the fabric of his attire that was grimy from the days and nights he had gone merely traveling without being able to stop to wash them. “I thought you were dead…!”

You heard and felt him sigh again—a sigh of regret, perhaps, for putting you through that hell. “I’m sorry, darling…I just…” Ignis stalled, fearing the worse, it seemed.

“Wh-What?” you hiccupped, pulling back with your sadness turning into a mixture of anger and resentment for his actions. “Why didn’t you contact me! I was worried sick about you!” In the heat of the moment, you wanted answers. There was no excuse he could properly give you to say why he was so silent.

His lips thinned and at that moment, you noticed a mark upon them that wasn’t there before. His fingers moving to his glasses—darker in shade than the last pair he wore—the advisor to the throne removed them before slowly opening the one eye that he could to make it obvious that he had been blinded.

“By the Gods,” you breathed, a shivering inhale apparent on the air as you tried to reach for his face but your fingers recoiled. “Ignis…what happened!”

He spared the details as he bowed his head in shame. “I didn’t want you to see me as this, (Y/N). A man blinded and to become a burden to you with his imperfections…”

Your hands moved without restraint that time, urging his face closer to your own where your lips touched upon the scarred mark across his left eye, causing the wounded eye to flutter open at the act. “You never were a burden to me, Ignis, and even now I just…” Again, you struggled to keep your emotions under control, your body shaking and your knees threatening to give out at him just being there even if battle worn. “You’re a fool to think I would care of you looking as this or being as this!” Your fingertips touched the outer, ragged design that seared his flesh. “I just want you alive!”

“Well, I am,” Ignis responded and, for a moment, you saw him smile. His fingertips continued to grace the clothing you wore, his smile going back to neutral as he recognized what you wore given the pattern against his fingertips and the feel of the texture against his touch. “Is that… Is that my shirt?”

A blush reddened your cheeks at his words, noticing he could see a lot more than he truly let on. “It is,” you answered. “It was one of the things of you I had, and it was what I wore day in and day out to keep you close to me.”

Ignis managed to stifle a laugh. “Come now, (Y/N), I am sure Prompto sent you many pictures of me, or so I can assume given what he told me.”

“Well, yes, but this was more tangible for the time being.” Sighing out the remainder of your upset, you fell back into an embrace with him. “But this…this is far better.”


	4. Pretend to Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #200 - “Please pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend.”

Your ex-boyfriend was going to be in town for the coming holiday season—delightful.

Yes, the both of you left on mutual terms and tried to remain friends but the very idea that he had found someone so quickly whereas you were stuck being alone stung every time he spoke of the woman he loved. Being the good friend you were, however, you did your best to hide your jealousy behind a wall of support for him as you did, honestly, want him happy.

“Something wrong, (Y/N)?” Ignis’ voice beckoned to you from where you stood at the ready as a Kingsglaive with your phone in your hand, reading your former lover’s text with a heavy heart.

You quickly did away with it, reminding yourself to hawk over the message at a later time when not at work. “Oh, uh, it’s nothing,” you pathetically lied, going back to business with a professional appearance or at least one you could muster.

Ignis fixed his glasses upon the slope of his nose with his index and middle fingers, searching your face for something you weren’t sure of. “I must be mistaken, but I must admit, in these last few days, (Y/N), you’ve appeared awfully distracted.”

A sigh escaped you and in that moment you shook your head with a lopsided smile, weakened by the emotional pressures you put upon yourself. “Thanks for caring, Ignis, but I would much prefer to keep to myself in this matter.”

He acted much like your confidant in a lot of life problems and was the one man apart of the King’s court you could depend on. More than you could say for some of your own friends, Ignis knew when it was unwise to pry and here he raised his hand to you to prevent the idea from continuing. “As you wish, (Y/N), but I offer my services all the same should you require aid in anything.”

“Per usual,” you playfully responded as a means to say ‘thanks’ in your own way. In the moment, your mind went back to the text you read earlier regarding your former boyfriend, and you sighed heavily through your nostrils. “Going to the festival tomorrow night?” You knew your ex-boyfriend would be going with his now amazing girlfriend, and your worry of running into them alone was frightening. The last thing you wanted to explain was you were and still single after all this time.

Ignis’ back straightened at your question, green eyes drifting towards the windows ahead to peer out at the vast city of Insomnia. “Well, I don’t quite fancy the idea of such large parties, but if I am asked to go, I will certainly oblige.”

“Come with me then,” you begged without delay though quickly covering your blurb of words with a cough against your fist, eyes looking off to the side. “I mean, ya know, as friends?”

He hummed, thinking it over. “Alright, I’ll be delighted to go. I can pick you up around—.”

“We can just meet there, Ignis,” you stuttered eagerly, moving your hair out of the way of your face as it threatened to come down from its decorative up-do. “There’s no need to be formal about it.”

“Quite right,” Ignis said with a rather awkward sigh in the matter as if it went against the nature of his own plan. “I will see you there, (Y/N).” And with that, he bowed to you respectfully before taking his leave to continue onward with his duties regarding the young Prince.

–

You had time between then and the next evening to look over the text sent by the man you once loved, finding the energy to respond only to have him send another in regards to wanting to see you and catch up for the many years lost between you. The thought pained you. How were you going to explain this to Ignis let alone your former boyfriend? You didn’t want to seem alone and lonely in comparison to him and now you were feeling a bit guilty asking Ignis alone in hopes to mask the idea you were such. As selfish and stupid as it sounded, you wanted to be in a relationship too…to be loved and cover up the hole that he left in your heart.

“You look ravishing this evening,” spoke Ignis’ voice, breaking you from your train of thought.

A blush reddened your cheeks as you quickly turned to greet Ignis, who was wearing a nice button up, white shirt with a black tie and an open, dark coat and pants to match. You yourself managed to find an intricate cut, sleeveless gown that curved under your arms, giving it a V-cut back, black frill work on the top lining of the dress and the bottom. It hooked on a choker like fabric about your neck and was a pastel color in appearance. A brown fabric lassoed under your breasts and upon your hips, rimmed in a soft, turquoise coloration, with a few lighter designs giving a floral like pattern to the inside. You did have a long, transparent and glittering shawl like covering that reached down to your knees if the night got too chilly.

Your eyes glanced away at the compliment. “Thank you, Ignis,” you whispered, feeling a bit exposed in the clothing if you were to be honest. “I would never truly be caught dead in these things, but—!” Your throat went dry, legs weak as you saw your ex-boyfriend in the crowd with, who you could only assume, was his current lover. “There he is…” you muttered to yourself in worry.

“Who?” Ignis asked, following your line of sight as he obviously heard your whispered words. Quickly, you grabbed onto Ignis’ nearest arm to act as though he were escorting you or just lovingly close to you. Now it was his turn to blush as he looked down at you puzzled. “(Y/N)…?” he stuttered in awkward confusion.

“Please, pretend to be my boyfriend!” you pleaded, urging him onward in the direction of your ex.

“(Y/N), what in all of Eos is going on?” Ignis demanded to know a bit more in a stern manner though his words still quivered like an awkward school boy not sure how to approach the girl he admired.

“I’ll explain later—just act natural!” you insisted as you forced a smile of excitement on your nervous features, looking the woman up and down to inwardly note how much better she looked in comparison to you.

It was such an awkward moment together…

Apparently, after all this time, he was doing just fantastic with this woman named Lillian who he met shortly after your time together leaving you with the wonder they might have been seeing each other when you were dating your ex. She was charming, creative, smart, and beautiful…everything you felt you lacked.

Ignis was a good sport about pretending to have been dating you. For what you thought of him in all your years being friends, you were surprised to see him react like a cat falling perfectly on his feet from any heights when it came to acting as though he were your boyfriend. It were as though he had everything planned out somehow.

However, the entire evening hit a pitfall when your ex-boyfriend announced what plans he had in store…and that was marriage. The whole thing took you so much by surprise that Ignis’ hand squeezing your own was the only thing to truly bring you back to yourself and stop gawking painfully at the news.

“M-Marriage, hu?” you asked with a weak, lopsided smile with your stomach knotting in sickening distress. “Well, congratulations to you two.” The thanks was so weak and pathetic that you knew you had to escape from the scene or risk the façade being broken. Your fingers desperately removing from Ignis’ you gestured to the group. “I will be right back. Excuse me a moment.”

Your words were breaking, cracking under the strain of trying to be supportive as you turned on your heels and hurried away from the scene regardless of Ignis shouting for you. Tears streaming down your cheeks, you shouldered and urged your way past the crowd that had gathered to celebrate to make a quick retreat to breathe as the cloth about your stomach felt as though it were tightening and restricting your breathing worse than any corset could.

The best escape you could even manage to get out of the public eye and sit down was in a nearby hotel that was not far from the festivities, but seeing as everyone was attending said festivities, the lobby was empty minus the clerk at the counter. Taking a seat upon the velvety, red cushions surrounding the center fountain, you gasped out your pain before masking it with your palm. “Why do the Gods hate me so…?” you asked yourself, knowing you were being wrapped up in self-pity, but you were allowed to be hurt no matter what others thought.

The doors opening and closing didn’t bring much to your attention, not even the sound of someone coming closer to you until you saw from even just the shoes and pant pattern that it was Ignis; prompting you to not even bother to raise your head to look his way. He didn’t ask anything right away as he knew he would be stating the obvious. Instead, Ignis dug into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to give to you, ushering it into your sights.

“Thank you,” you whispered pathetically, taking the decorative cloth to dab away your tears.

“To ask if you are alright appears a bit frivolous given the obvious,” said Ignis in kind, hands moving into his pant’s pockets. “So instead, I will ask what that was all about if you wish to share?”

You sighed heavily, hands crumpling the cloth he gave you with your painted lips moving inward to shut back the pain that bubbled up inside of you. “That was my ex-boyfriend, a man I was with for most of my youth until we—or he, mostly in this case—decided it was better to move on from each other.” As you paused, Ignis took a seat beside you, but you still lacked the courage to look him in the eyes. “He’s been dating this girl shortly after dumping me, so I guess I just worried I was cheated on, or at least that’s what I tell myself to make the pain less harmful.” You sniffled back your upset. “All this time, and I haven’t found a single man who gives a shit about me, and somehow, he was the lucky one…” You swore out in frustration in a single breath before looking to Ignis. “What did I do wrong? Why does he get a happy ending and I don’t?”

“Fate isn’t always kind, as they say, (Y/N), but it was nothing you did to invoke such a cruel fate as you so see it,” responded the advisor.

You shook your head, thinking back to what you asked of Ignis earlier. “No, I was a real bitch to you—asking you to come here just to act as though I were happy and dating someone. I shouldn’t have used you like that, and I am sorry for acting out my selfish desires with you, Ignis. You don’t deserve that.” After your apology, you turned away, staring at the pristine marble flooring as you lacked the courage to do much else.

Ignis was silent, his hands moving to clasp upon his lap as he thought about your apology. “Well, in earnest, I had a delightful time regardless. If you…hadn’t asked me to come with you tonight, I probably would have been angrily shouting at myself for not speaking up on the matter and asking you myself. Probably would have been bloody damned to watching the fireworks and celebration from my apartment window.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion, looking up at Ignis with a wonder of what he was getting at. “You wanted to ask me…?”

“Was I not being obvious before?” the blond asked with an equally befuddled look at you. “I did say I would go if someone asked; I guess I was hoping that would be incentive enough for you to say something.” Here, his hand moved to yours, holding onto it supportively but the feeling that coursed through you wasn’t that of friendship but of budding love from how he touched you. “As for pretending to be your boyfriend, well…” Using his free hand, he did away with a stray tear upon your cheek before bringing the back of your hand to his lips to kiss. “…I would much rather prefer it not be pretend, if it is all the same to you?”

A small gasp of bewildered excitement escaped your lips as you looked him up and down to be certain he was serious. “I am still broken, Ignis,” you practically mouthed to him. “I am still healing after all these years from a man who doesn’t love me.” You would selfishly shove anybody in that hole in your heart, but not someone you cared deeply for. More than ever, you wanted to be sure this was what he wanted.

“Everything that is broken can be fixed with enough love and attention, (Y/N), and I am patient,” Ignis reminded you before taking to his feet and standing before you. One arm bent behind his back, Ignis bowed with the other hand offered to you. “Shall we continue to enjoy the rest of this evening as intended, or should I escort you back to your home where we can talk more in private there?”

Your eyes drifted about the hotel’s lobby room to notice it was still very much empty but the music loudly playing outside could still be heard as muffled as the walls made it. Taking his hand, you rose to your feet and kissed his cheek with your weakened and sickened heart slowly beating with a means to revive. “Going back home would take far too long, so I would much prefer to stay here and, perhaps, just dance as we are?”

“I can do that,” he insisted in a whispered tone, one hand tending to your hip as the other slid through your fingers to hold you and guide you to the rhythm of the music playing just beyond the hotel walls. Ignis made sure the dance was slow and more of an excuse to keep you close. When you removed your hand from his to embrace his back, he accepted it and cradled the back of your head as you rested upon his chest.


	5. I Love You and I'm Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 53. “I love you and I am terrified.”

**_‘(Y/N), I love you’…_ **

Even just reading that text on his phone when he was about to hit send made Ignis second guess his actions at sending the message to the woman who had captured his heart and focus as of late. His mind had become a wandering mess in his day to day life to the point he felt like some young school boy who was incapable of telling the woman he adored how he felt…mostly in worry of the danger it would put her in and himself given his responsibilities to the crown and the war still very much going on about them.

Would he have the time for her? Would it be fair? She deserved to be treated like a queen, and as he sat there in his short sleeved nightshirt and pajama pants with his hair a mess from just waking up to a morning text of a ‘hello and see you later’ from the woman he admired privately he wanted to risk it all…be selfish…and ask her to reciprocate his feelings.

Ignis’ thumb hovered over the send and the X in uncertainty of what to do. It was a phrase that was suffocating him, and he wanted it out and on the table, but ultimately, he deleted and did away with the idea with a heavy sigh before bothering to retype a response:

**_I pray your morning is a delightful one, darling. I will see you in the evening when it comes to cooking lessons. Be well, and speak with you soon._ **

That would suffice for now. Turning his phone off, he set it off to the side on his nightstand, running his palms over his face in hopes to remove his regret. “Dammit all,” he murmured to himself, sliding his fingers through his dusty blond hair before bothering to find the strength to remove himself from his bed.

Sliding into his slippers, he walked towards the curtains to pull them back and marvel at the sights of the city for a moment or two. The sun was just peering over the walls of Insomnia, giving it a beautiful orange and yellow glow to the towering structures. It was like the sun touching upon water as the metal of the towers glittered in the rays of light. Ignis had to prepare for work as well as seeing (Y/N) later in the evening for aiding her in cooking as she so requested when being able to sample his food from Prince Noctis at school, and he was happy to oblige only to have those common meetings turn to a rather enjoyed period of being able to share such a delightful hobby with someone else.

Turning on his heels, he ventured to the bathroom to shower and be prepared for the hours of the day, still mentally kicking himself in the head for not being more forward as he wanted to.

The day was as any other, only his mind continued to be a mess with (Y/N) still plaguing him throughout his daily chores. Why couldn’t he just say it? Would saying it damn the friendship they had? He really enjoyed spending time with her and the nights were certainly less lonely with her staying some evenings as he slept on the sofa while she took his bed. A part of him inwardly wanted to sleep in the same bed with her as sinful as that was to admit and…awkward…as she was a classmate of Noctis’.

Ignis found himself nearly cutting his finger as he was chopping onions for a meal he was about to make but at the last second, caught himself and sighed in relief.

There was a knock at his door shortly after his near slipup, and he knew it had to be (Y/N). Wiping his palms clean on his apron, he moved to the front door to open it after being certain of who was outside.

“Evening, Ignis!” (Y/N) chirped excitedly, tapping him on the shoulder before moving inside without a single word on the matter. As she stepped inside, her eyes looked him curiously up and down, taking note he had an apron on. “Already getting started, are we? I thought you were going to wait?”

Ignis knew she was teasing him, to which he merely smiled when closing and locking the door behind her. “I was only cutting onions, (Y/N)—something you should be accustomed to doing by now, I would hope.” Ignis took to her coat, moving it off of her shoulders after asking if it were alright to do so with a simple gesture.

“Of course I can, but not at the speed you do,” she insisted, skipping ahead to the kitchen, placing her school bag off on the chair nearby. (Y/N) saw the extra apron not far on the hanging rack and took to it as Ignis always insisted she do so she wouldn’t soil her uniform or any clothing she wore to his apartment.

“Not everything is about speed, (Y/N),” said Ignis seriously, trying to take into account his own advice in regards to romance. “Anything precious is worth the wait.”

(Y/N) merely smiled, apparently waving off his words just as Noctis would from time to time. No wonder they were friends. “Did you want me to cut the rest of the onions you have here or move onto something else?”

Sighing to himself, he motioned at the chopping board. “Go ahead. I will tend to the tomatoes then.” As Ignis turned his back to fetch them and a few other supplies, he was shocked to attention when (Y/N) cried out in pain a moment or two later. “What! What is it!” he exclaimed, hurrying to her side to notice she cut her finger to which he acted quickly to removing it from the cutting board so it wouldn’t get infected. “For goodness sake, (Y/N),” Ignis lightly scolded, “where is your mind this evening?”

Seeing the blood slowly trail from the cut, he knew he had to find a means to stop and encourage it to clot. His heart beating rapidly as this might be a good enough opportunity as any other to lead into his emotions he had been harboring, Ignis brought the injured finger to his mouth to suck on it.

“S-Sorry,” she apologized, hissing from the kiss of the air that became undesirable on her injury even as minor as it was. “Just a lot on my mind is—.” When she felt the warmth of Ignis’ mouth around her finger, her mind went blank, heart beating rapidly to the point she felt it in her ears. “I-Ignis…?” Her breathing labored as his tongue caressed the underside of her finger, moving with great, tender care to where her own inner feelings were about to strangle the life from her in the simple act.

Removing it shortly after from his mouth, Ignis looked her up and down as if wondering what to say as she was staring at him in a hard to read expression…

“A piece of art that is a challenge to read, (Y/N),” sighed Ignis regrettably, curling her finger inward towards her palm to be sure the blood stayed in one location if it were to continue bleeding before moving to a tissue nearby to apply pressure on it. “I wish I knew what went on in that beautiful head of yours, for this confession would be easier…”

“What confession?” (Y/N) asked, moving closer to where their bodies nearly touched.

Ignis almost receded from her advancement, but he knew if he kept running nothing would get accomplished. His fingers moved towards her cheek, curling in hesitation when halfway there, before finally finding the strength to rest upon her skin. “I love you, (Y/N), and I am terrified of it.”

“Love…me…?” she parroted back, eyes wide in disbelief at the words repeating again and again like a precious love song on repeat in the back of her mind.

“I want to treasure you and love you as you so rightly deserve, but…” Ignis paused, clenching his teeth as he hissed out the dismay of his weakness in these situations. “…I wouldn’t be around nearly as often as I’d like, and I don’t wish for my duties to interfere with what time I could and would spend with you when able.” Everything he did and could say sounded like a pleading excuse not to abhor him for how he felt and what he was.

“Are you really too shy to just say ‘I love you’, Ignis?” (Y/N) asked, moving her other hand to his cheek to steady him and drain the worry from his body best she was able. “Do not be afraid of me… ** _Please_** ,” she begged, looking him in the eyes sternly. “I want to be loved by you if you are not too afraid of me.”

Ignis sighed out the anxiety that was threatening to bring him to his knees, and instead, bound her body in his embrace. His fingers curled upon the back of her head in a selfish wish to keep her close and enjoy in the very moment he merely dreamed of for weeks now. “Make this easier on me then, (Y/N), and rid me of my fears by just saying you’ll be here for me as I’ve so desired.”


	6. Shut Up and Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **As a note, this one will become a series at some point, so if you're itching for one like some have been--it's on my to-do list. I promise.**

Dancing was something Ignis had become accustomed to, growing up as advisor to the young Prince of Lucis. With even the young Prince himself needing to learn at one point in his life, Ignis took to teaching him when able (or when Noctis was around to learn). Through his youth of dancing when asked, there was one he fell for…one that he wished he had the courage to muster up to express himself to but failing miserably at every opportunity given to him—you.

You yourself were clueless to his emotions all this time and assumed them platonic. Ignis appeared to be such a sweet and caring man who really had your best interest in mind that you told him everything including things you wouldn’t normally anybody else. Just hearing or seeing him respond back through text with a means to be understanding and neutral in a lot of your day to day life struggles was always uplifting.

The only time you found him not being supportive was when you found yourself becoming close to a man you encountered from your job, a man you fell for quite heavily and began to date.

Ignis suddenly started to clam up and withdrawal from the idea of speaking of the two of you being in a relationship for reasons unknown to you. You tried to excuse it of him just being overly protective, not realizing what was truly buried underneath. With an upcoming celebration promoted on the news, you knew you had to get your lover prepared for the idea of ballroom dancing, and the person to ask was Ignis of course.

The advisor sighed at your pleading and begging, making sure his paperwork was in order for tomorrow when visiting your house for the evening. “I am not going to teach him how to dance with you, (Y/N),” Ignis expressed in a rather dry tone, doing his best to disguise it as lost interest in merely his work when you asked.

“Please, Iggy!” you begged, grabbing at his nearest arm to tug upon it like a child not getting the right response from a parent. “I really want to dance with him, and that’s going to be impossible if he’s too embarrassed to even try!”

He closed his eyes, papers lowering to his lap as he fixed his glasses upon the slope of his nose before turning his focus to you in the dimly lit living room he was relaxing within. As he searched you for reasons unknown to you at the time, it appeared as though some form of interest sparked. “And what of you, (Y/N)? Do you remember how to dance still?”

Your back straightened, looking up at the ceiling to remember the times you danced with your fingers absentmindedly drumming on his sleeve. “Well, that was…years ago, when I was your dance partner when we were both learning at a young age the art.”

“Indeed,” answered Ignis, his expression neutral and still a challenge to read, but that ever unbiased frown turned into a smile as he placed the papers on the desk nearby. “The blind leading the blind as one might say in this sort of situation if you yourself have lost  _footing_ in the arts.” He stifled a small laugh in his throat. “Quite the conundrum.”

You puffed your cheeks as a small blush of embarrassment reddened your cheeks. “I know  ** _some_**  things, Ignis—!”

His hand was warm, touching upon the back of yours to where his fingers curled to loosen your grip from his arm and bring you away from the chair he sat within as he took to his feet. “Show me then, my dear.”

Your body tensed as you fidgeted with your fingers. “Here? Now?” you asked as you were wearing your pajamas for the evening and he was still very much decorated in his formal attire. “I-I don’t exactly look the part, Ignis.”

“Does not matter,” he responded, taking to a space respectable to you with his hands touching upon yours to make you quit with your nervous restlessness. “What matters is what you have remembered after all these years.”

One arm bent before his chest and the other behind his back, Ignis bowed to you respectfully, prompting you to feign a curtsy in return as you would if you wore a dress. The tactician offered his palm to you then, keeping the other behind his back in form of a fist for the moment as he waited for you to accept his offer. Nervously, you accepted, and it was there he brought you closer to where your chests were practically touching, Ignis peering down at you.

With the feel of his heart gently pounding against your breast, you felt yourself squeeze his hand accidentally as your legs became weakened and nearly forgot the steps you learned and kept to heart from the past. Looking into his eyes, you excited the tinge of regret from your past for not speaking yourself on how you felt about him—how you wanted to tell Ignis you loved him and wanted to be with him, but whenever you were reminded of his role and who he was and the women he probably had already asking, the fright of inferiority halted your tongue. Not to mention you worried of being rejected and the friendship with him currently was the best outlet you had in an otherwise insane world. Ignis’ fingers squeezed your hand in return, bringing you back from your feverish regret of lost love.

“Loosen your posture,” he firmly instructed. “I do not wish to drag a rigid corpse upon this floor, dear.”

Doing as he suggested, you shook your head free of any nervousness and buried emotions you had towards the advisor to the throne with a few breaths and a nod. “I am ready,” you answered, taking quickly to the other shoulder to rest upon it as Ignis’ hand fled from his back and grabbed upon your hip to urge you in a series of graceful, backward steps.

As you tried to look elsewhere, being mindful of where your feet were going in a room you practically lived within, Ignis ordered your attention. “Eyes to me, (Y/N).” You did so quickly, a blush ever prevalent upon your cheeks as you did so. “You would not trust me to escort you properly so across any dance floor? Look to me and put your care in my hands—I will not fail you, (Y/N).”

You felt him dip you backward, making you tense yet again as he curved your upper body in such a manner to where you fretted you would indeed fall upon your backside. However, Ignis’ arm bent perfectly behind you, his other hand within yours outstretching the length of your arm to sprawl you perfectly in the graceful act while one of his legs cuddled close to yours to keep you insured he wouldn’t let you fall and disgrace yourself.

You closed your eyes for a moment, recollecting the past and the words he used to spoil you with whenever you danced close together. Finding the courage to gaze upon him, you spoke once brought slowly to attention. “You always used to tell me dancing was an intimate act—an otherwise sensual means of communication with the body without being too forward,” you recited, your hands moving free from his body and merely pressing upon his chest where you bent one leg behind you and the other in a near kneeling position as if to praise him like a subject would her King.

“You recall my words well,” Ignis muttered as if in hope, hands migrating quickly to yours upon his chest as you attempted to move more to your knees in the worshipping step before he—in one swift movement—ordered you to your feet yet again to wind you close to his breast. “And I am relieved, for I was being honest with that statement.”

Your back was to him, but in the motion, Ignis was practically embracing you close to his body with how his arms were wound upon your front still keeping your hold in high regard. His nose buried within your hair as if to take in the scent of you, Ignis nuzzled in closer with a quivering inhale to try and keep his distance in the matters of his heart you remained blissfully unaware of. “In such an intimate moment, all that matters is you and your partner and the world becomes a mere fragment of a dream in which only forms when you will it to.”

Your heart began to pound so loudly in your chest you worried Ignis would hear, let alone feel it as you spun from his clutches when he acted on it. With you at arm’s length and your fingers the only thing keeping you in his clutches, you felt yourself sick with the desire to speak from the heart as his body language was insisting…no, enticing you to.

Ignis witness you stall, mouth agape as if desiring to say something you may regret, and he acted on the nervous impulse he witnessed making your figure rigid. “The body says more in earnest than the mere mindless words we mutter from our sinful lips trained to falsehood,” Ignis continued, but a part of you mouthed that statement in unison with him as it had been a lesson you kept to heart.

“I-Ignis, I…”

The advisor acted in a tender manner, moving closer to you with his free arm locked behind his back once more till he got close to where he once again loomed over you. “Yes?” he asked, doing his best to calm his heavy breathing the dance excited from him.

Would it be appropriate to say? You were already dating someone else, but now it felt like Ignis was pleading with you to reconsider the choices you had made. As you struggled to think of what to do, you hadn’t noticed he was inching closer to your lips until you felt the warmth of his breath upon your own. “I…I…”

Actions spoke louder than words, and as your lips caressed, Ignis waited for you to respond to this new step he was interested to learn. Urging you into the lead, it was there you took to it and kissed him without a second thought. Your arms found their place wrapped behind the back of his neck as you kissed him in a desire to quell the swelling guilt of not saying anything sooner.

Ignis’ hands touched upon your upper shoulders, squeezing them in a form of restraint as his tongue fondled lovingly with yours to sample the sweet taste he had only dreamed of. His palm was soon upon the enflamed skin of your cheek to cradle you in the intimate moment, he breathed a sigh of what felt a mixture of relief and euphoria when his lips managed to uncouple from yours. “I did not want to teach him to dance with you, (Y/N)…for I would lose what small chance I had in claiming your heart for myself,” he spoke finally, eyes closing tightly in a form of regret (perhaps even guilt) for an action he never thought possible of himself when it came to trying to steal another man’s woman he adored. “And the very idea I may have to bear witness to him being free to touch upon your beauty, whisper in your ear to make your heart quicken in pace with the band’s melody, and kiss upon the parts of your skin you would bare to the world, I just…” Ignis frowned, looking then to you as if to plead through his sights for forgiveness in the selfish act and confession. “…I might as well just be in the same room, watching him undress you and make love to you, and I couldn’t handle the very damning thought.”

You shushed him tenderly, fingers running through his hair to sooth him onward. “Just shut up and dance with me then,” you responded, doing away with his fretful emotions by kissing him once more without restraint there in the dimly lit living room.


	7. Don't Say Such Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 6 - “I don’t like when you say things like that. To me, you’re perfect.”
> 
> 2 - “I think I might be better off without you.”

The wooden sword struck you without restraint in the back, the wind knocked from you and causing you to fall on your hands and knees before finding reprieve on your side in time. Body quivering from the aftershock of pain, you put what strength you had into your arms to push yourself back to your knees at least. Mouth agape, you panted heavily as sweat glistened from your brow, caressing your cheek in time and then accentuating your jaw line in a gentle glow.

Turning, you watched as Ignis stood in front of you with his weapon pointed in your direction, his other arm bent regally behind his back as though the sparring you both did was nothing he couldn’t handle. The light cascading in through the windows behind him haloed him in an almost unpleasant radiance. “Again,” Ignis ordered firmly.

You felt your body begin to boil with a sort of inner rage at yourself. Why was it so impossible to take him on? You had been training for months and it felt you were no closer to breaking through his defenses let alone learning the weapon you had chosen to start with. Eyes shut tightly to try and blot out the negativity, you could feel it boiling within your stomach to the point you hadn’t realized Ignis was coming to offer his hand to you till you heard him take a few steps forward.

Cruelty struck you and it was there you lunged forward with your training weapon at the ready to attack your instructor when you found your feet without his aid. A roar resonating within the hall, Ignis quickly sidestepped your feeble attempt to attack him without warning. His arm closest to your blind attack raised and moved gracefully out of your way before he outstretched his leg to swing it around and slam you into the back as your ‘reward’ for trying to be so sneaky.

Breath forced from you once more, you fell on your front yet again with a loud thud—not in a better form than before.

“I would not advise you attempting to be so underhanded again, (Y/N),” Ignis responded with a rather laborious breath. He turned on his heels, offering his hand to you again if you wished to take it.

Seeing his palm exposed to you, you brushed it away with your own. “It’s been damn months, Ignis…” you grumbled in regards to your inability to improve.

“As perfection does indeed take time,” reminded the advisor as he squatted down to your level to converse with you better and to catch his own breath.

“I’ve been given a challenge to bring down your defenses, so that I can prove my worth to you on the battlefield as an equal, and I feel no closer to that goal as it were!” you shouted, doing your best to keep your tone from quivering and giving away the emotional distress you felt, but given the spacious room you found yourselves training within, the marble and metal worked in unison to give light to your faltering attitude as your words echoed timelessly and exposed the cracks.

“To compare yourself to me will have you be feeling miles from your actual goal, love,” Ignis said with a crease of his brow in concern. “I’ve been training far longer than you have, so in association—.”

“—I think I might be better off without you.” It was painful to say, and apparently, it was equally painful for Ignis to hear as he gasped audibly when you exposed such an inner truth.

He was damn perfect at everything…or so it felt, leaving you to be blanketed in inferiority. You were training to work along side him, to be his equal at the very least, but how was that even possible when Ignis bested you at every turn? Maybe if he had a better partner…in love and in life…this would be far easier on the both of you as you wouldn’t feel so ill on occasion with contempt at being so uninspiring.

Ignis sighed, crossing his legs in front of you while resting his training weapon flat upon his lap. “I don’t like when you say things like that,” he said firmly, showing his distaste in the words that tasted tart upon his tongue. “To me, you’re perfect.”

“How!” you exclaimed, tears finally blinding you by this point as you shot the advisor to the king an angry look. “How am I perfect when it’s nearly been half a year now, and I am no better than when I started? How in the damn world is that ‘perfection’ to you?” Just looking at him was becoming painful as the man was giving you a rather worrisome and disheartened gaze you rarely saw from him, causing you to avert your eyes and peer back down to the floor.

“Perfection is how you perceive it, (Y/N),” whispered Ignis as though it were a secret he wished not for others to hear. His fingers moved to the bridge of his glasses to keep them from sliding off of his nose as his skin became moist from his own sweat. “You have encountered something you are not skilled at, but no warrior was born with a sword in his or her hand.”

You tried not to laugh at those given words but a small breath that could be mistaken as such escaped you all the same.

Ignis moved his fingers to your chin, ordering your attention to him regardless of how embarrassed and ashamed you felt. “Just as no painter was with the knowledge of how to paint or a writer on how to construct a masterpiece with mere words alone. In time, these people learned to be great at their select craft.” He paused, perhaps to give you a moment to respond. “Shall I continue with my lecture?”

You sighed, shaking your head as you removed your chin from his touch. “No, I got it,” you insisted with a weak smile only to have it falter under the pressures of regret, your eyes darting away sheepishly before finding the welcoming green of his once more. “I just want…I just want to be able to fight alongside you for once.”

“It is indeed the one place I am missing you too, (Y/N),” spoke Ignis in earnest. The corners of his lips upturned in a flash, eyes lidding in gentle understanding. “But that is why we train together.” Pushing the end of the training weapon into the ground, the advisor took to his feet with its aid before offering you his hand once more. “Soon it’ll become like any dance we’ve encountered before in our lives, and you will know how to work along side me without me even needing to instruct you.”

Your fingers sliding within his own, taking to your feet at his behest with a nod while continuing to find comfort in his gentle watch alone. “I cannot wait for that day then.”


	8. I Need a Place to Stay (pt 1-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I need a place to stay.”
> 
> “Stop being so cute.”

As if being kicked out of your (former) boyfriend’s apartment wasn’t bad enough, you had to haul around a mere bag of some of your belongings that had gotten soaked in the downpour that you were ill prepared for that evening. If only he were a bit more predictable…maybe you could have waited to anger him to the point of being thrown out as this when it was at least sunnier. Now you were drenched, homeless, and with hardly enough money to even afford staying at a hotel for the evening unless you wanted to live on a bit of ramen for a few days given how tight money had been for you lately.

Sighing out your somber frustration through your nostrils, you let the nearby item store building be your strength for the moment as you lost what small bit you had in terms of trying to stay strong for yourself. You knew you had better think of something fast or the chill in the air could make your situation far worse.

As you tried to find the light in the dreary moment, it was there you gazed upward at the buildings nearby upon recognizing the street and took notice of a light that was still very much on in the late hour at one of the upper floors in the apartment complex.

“Ignis…” The name muttered forth from your lips as you found strength once more to push yourself to your feet and hurry onward to the one safe haven you knew you would have from such a rough evening with a man you thought cared.

You felt a bit bad about walking into a rather lavish apartment building looking the way you did—saying you felt like a drowned rat that crawled off the streets would be putting it mildly; especially if the stares from strangers said anything about the way you appeared. With how concerned their gazes looked, you did your best to at least smile to make them not think you were completely homeless in worry you’d be chased out before getting to Ignis’ door.

Even just standing before it you felt so awful at landing this on his feet so suddenly and you hesitated in knocking. Your own arms to embrace you made your loneliness worsen and it was there you fought with yourself till your knuckles finally connected with the door to ask to be let in if possible or given just a night at the very least to find your feet—a request for a friend you had known for awhile.

There was silence for a time but you could hear the hum of a TV on the other side soon followed by the approaching footsteps of, what you assumed to be, Ignis. Heart beating louder with every step, you did your best to try and dry off in the last few seconds you had before the door opened to reveal the advisor to the Prince of Lucis. A crooked smile etched in nervousness spread upon your lips as you finished with running your fingers through the wet strands. “Umm, hi, Ignis,” you greeted, hoping things didn’t look as dire as they were.

Ignis’ lips parted ever so slightly as he looked you up and down in confusion and worry. “Y/N?” he asked a bit breathlessly and in a bit of horror at the sight. “What in Eos happened to you?” The advisor stepped to the side, ushering you in before shutting and locking the door afterward. “Are you truly walking about as this in this dreadful weather?”

A nervous laugh escaped you once more as you tried to be polite with his furnishings with how wet and mudded you were. “It’s a long story, really, but I need a place to stay…” Your words trailed off as you spun around to note the vague concern on the man’s face. “J-Just for the night at the very least till I can find a place of my own!”

His brow creased as if trying to place the pieces together that you refused to give him. Green eyes noting the bag in your possession, his concerned look turned to a bit of anger as his lips thinned to express as much. Fingers to the ridge of his glasses, Ignis fixed them into place yet again, the light of the hanging fixture catching them ever so slightly. “Things turned afoul with that ‘ _gentleman_ ’ friend of yours, Y/N?”

You could tell he was trying to be polite when stressing the word ‘gentleman’ to denote he was forced to do so though wishing to use another term he may have deemed so for the situation.

A sigh escaped you, hand to the back of your neck to try and ease the tension from it. “It’s probably my fault, really, but I just got him mad and—.”

“—Bloody hell, Y/N,” Ignis swore in irritation at the circumstances, eyes rolling to the side before finding their way back to you as he rested his hand on his hip to show his disapproval. “Why is it everything has you at fault? Is he so bloody perfect in all of this?”

It felt like you were being scolded, making you flinch at having another man raise his voice to you over something you felt was trivial and could wait for later. Did he have faults? Yes. Could you point them out to him ever? No. It had become such a habit, even when he wasn’t around you dared not swear his name and deem him imperfect.

A sigh of exasperation came from Ignis, piercing the silence that overtook the atmosphere shortly after his minor outburst. “Apologies,” he murmured, massaging the bridge of his nose before gesturing to you. “It is truly none of my business, but if I may say, Y/N, you do deserve far better.”

A half-smile formed upon your features as you looked up at him. “Thanks,” you whispered in appreciation. “I guess I’ll now have that opportunity as I don’t plan on really going back.”

“As for having a place to stay, you may remain here as long as you require,” Ignis offered, opening his hand for…something…You weren’t sure at first until he motioned for your soaking bag. “Let me sort through that, if you don’t mind, and see about cleaning it for you.”

A small laugh escaped you in a burst at the unexpected offer. “Stop being so cute, Iggy,” you tenderly teased, offering the bag over to him.

His eyes widened briefly in the moment and perhaps a blush hued his cheeks but it was a bit hard to see given the poor lighting in the apartment room as he had the hallway fixture dimmed. “You can have my bed, Y/N, and I will take the sofa for as long as you need,” said Ignis, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose yet again to dodge the comment. “Is this truly all you had on your person when staying there?”

Ignis sounded doubtful on the matter, and he was right—there was far more still at that ungrateful bastard’s place. “Well, no…” you answered, fidgeting slightly as your eyes drifted elsewhere in the quant apartment room. “He said he would bother to call me later to pick up the rest.”

The advisor closed his eyes, frown deepening as he sighed in disgust. “How one can do such a thing to someone they claim to love is beyond me.” His eyes found yours shortly after his angered comment he tried to mutter to himself ( rather poorly). “I will fetch your belongings should he call you, and if he does not…I am giving him a day at most to settle this with you, and then I am going there myself to fetch them personally.”

You panicked at the idea of what could happen between the two if left unchecked, and you tried to stop the advisor from moving from where he stood before you to tend to the personal chore he had given himself to aid you. “Ignis—!” you gasped, grabbing at his arm in passing.

He paused, turning to you with a raise of his brow. “I will not cause a scene with him, Y/N, but I do have a few choice words on this matter given how he chose to treat someone I care for.”

Your fingers recoiled from his arm at Ignis’ honesty, hands moving to your chest as your heart thumped eagerly at his choice words. Words, you lacked, and it was there you found yourself merely nodding in understanding as you weren’t sure what to say or add to the matter.

“I have a white, button up shirt you can have for nightwear in my bedroom that I just folded up after washing it today. It’s there on the bed, you can’t miss it,” said Ignis to dissolve the silence. “Please change into it so I can tend to your other clothes as well. I do not need you catching your death as you are in those clothes that are soaked through.”

“What, did you want me to take them off right here?” you playfully asked with a crooked grin.

“I-No,” Ignis stammered, not expecting that response as he nodded towards the bedroom door not far away. “When you’re presentable, you can hand the rest to me. I will be in the living room making sense of it all before tending to them.”

A small laugh escaped you as Ignis turned away to do as he said, making you take notice that he had stopped eating his dinner just there on the coffee table to aid you in your time of need. “Thanks, Iggy,” you whispered more to yourself than allowing him the pleasure of hearing for now as you stepped away yourself, moving to his bedroom to change for the evening.

 

\----

 

When the day came that Ignis swore he would go and fetch the rest of your belongings from your ex’s apartment, you couldn’t help but be nervous. Vehemently, you begged to go along with him to be sure nothing bad would come of it, but he wouldn’t allow you to. His excuses in the matter was that he didn’t wish of you to see a dreadful part of him that he might unleash as well as the very idea of what he could accidentally say or do if the former man in your life did anything vile and uncalled for at you. 

In the privacy of his living room, you tried to find comfort in a few app games you had on your phone or even just surfing the net but that did little to calm your rising anxieties in the matter. If Ignis came back with so much as a scratch on him, you swore you wouldn’t hesitate to go out the door and tear into your former lover if you had to… 

The sound of the doorknob wiggling open caught your attention in time and brought you quickly to your feet, prompting you to turn off your phone and hurry to the small hallway to meet Ignis there at the door. Opening it further, Ignis nudged it gently with his side as he pulled a suitcase full of your belongings (you could only assume) with him. 

“Do you need help?” you asked, moving to try and aid him anyways with your hand on the handle nearest you. “Are you alright? Did it go okay?” Without being obvious, you did your best to search his face for any sign of a scuffle that might have taken place off screen. 

Ignis waved away your words in a loving manner as he pulled the rest of the belongings into the safety of his apartment before shutting the door behind him. “It went just fine, and let me handle this, Y/N. I was a bit unprepared by how much you truly had at his place.” He stood to attention, moving his glasses up the slope of his nose. “I must confess that my trust in that man is misplaced, so I would feel more at ease if you looked through everything and made sure it was all there.” 

“Mine too,” you sighed wondering what you saw in him to begin with. Again, you went right back for the luggage Ignis was hauling around on your behalf. “But here, let me help you at least.” It was far heavier than you anticipated, probably meaning your ex kept his word and put everything in the suitcase. 

When Ignis saw you struggle, he gently tapped upon your shoulder as if to urge you away. “Go sit down, Y/N. I’ll be fine on my own. I’ve handled it this far.” 

You puffed your cheeks at his stubborn behavior before relenting. It was impossible to fight with the man but at least with Ignis trying to get him to change his mind about something was far different than trying to confront or change the mind of your ex-boyfriend. Heading back to the living room, you took a seat and waited for the suitcase to be dragged into view for you to open and rifle through. 

“Whose suitcase is this by the way?” you asked, not recognizing it as yours or having seen it around your former lover’s place. Your hands came across a few personals when you opened it, making you blush and doing your best to hide that from view of the advisor though he probably got a good look at everything when trying to neatly pack it away. 

“Mine,” answered the advisor as he sat down beside you to be certain everything was as it should be. “I figured he wouldn’t depart with one of his own, and I wouldn’t want him to regardless as the less time he has around you, I feel more at ease; also, I assumed you wouldn’t have one either, so I took one of my own.” His hands rested firmly on his thighs while sitting to attention. “Well?” Ignis pried after a moment or two of silence. “Everything in order?” 

You smiled, nodding your head. “As far as I am aware unless I am that brain-dead from the past few hours,” you teased, shutting the luggage. “However, it is a bit embarrassing to know you handled my underwear for my sake.” You blushed once more at the very thought, scratching your cheek with your index finger. 

Ignis’ laugh rumbled in his throat, his hands shrugging on the top of his thighs from where they were placed. “If it makes you feel any at ease, my dear, I’ve handled his Highness’ undergarments before to wash when needed. Perhaps not the same, but I’ve dealt with _delicates_ so to say.” 

You refrained from the idea of being playful and asking if there was one he liked the most, merely smiling your appreciation before voicing it. “Thanks, Iggy.” 

He nodded at your gratitude. “My pleasure.” Ignis took back to his feet, straightening his coat in the process. “Care for some coffee?” 

You continued to mull over your clothing, still debating on where you’d go now. “Sure,” you replied, mind heavy with thought. To be honest, you hadn’t really hadn’t anywhere else to go after that confrontation with your ex. You assumed to be with him for awhile even if the both of you had a turbulent moment now and again, so you never truly planned ahead. Ignis was willing to let you stay, but you hated feeling like an inconvenience for him. Your mind had been all over the place you hadn’t realized that Ignis was soon standing before you once more with a mug in front of you to take. “Oh, sorry—thank you.” 

“Something the matter?” Ignis pried as he took to his own cup before rejoining you on the sofa. 

You shook your head with a nasally sigh. “I just hate I have nowhere to go,” you grumbled, rubbing your upper arms as your elbows found rest upon your legs. “That was kind of my last hope for the time being, you know? I don’t want to and can’t go back to my parent’s place after all was said and done, and trying to make enough to afford my own rent alone is almost out of the question for me right now.” 

Ignis’ green eyes darted away, listening to your problems while enjoying in a long sip of his coffee. “Mm, I did say you could stay here as long as you liked or needed, Y/N,” he reminded you, his thumb casually doing away with a bit of coffee that attempted to stain his mug. 

“And that’s very kind, but I hate the idea of living here and not giving you anything in return, Ignis,” you sighed in regret, feeling like such a leech in that regard. 

He shrugged his brow as if trying to think of a response to that to put you more at ease. “I cannot say I want or desire anything in return, my dear, but, umm…” Ignis’ voice stalled, scratching a minor itch near his mouth or perhaps to stall his response further as his mind raced with personal thoughts he wouldn’t give you the pleasure of hearing. A small sigh escaped him in the quiet of the room as the advisor attempted to relax. “If you wish, you can pay me rent, or I can try and find another place that’s a bit more suitable for two people than just myself.” 

Your eyes widened and your heart quickened at the gesture. He was a kind and giving person, but you didn’t expect he would go that far with it. “I-Ignis, I couldn’t ask of you to pack up and leave to find something else for us both just because I’ve nowhere to go.” 

“It would hardly be a problem as most places here are so because of workers in the Citadel,” reminded the advisor. “I would easily have a spot no matter what because of my own calling to Noct. I just cannot allow someone to be here without at least the tenants knowing of it. I could get in trouble for that.” 

“Then I should leave!” you panicked, not wishing to get Ignis kicked out of his own place or in trouble. 

“No—!” he accidentally shouted but cleared his throat shortly after to calm himself. “No, no, no,” Ignis went onward a bit more quietly, urging you to be still with his hand on yours. “It’s quite alright, Y/N. As long as they’re aware you’re living here with me and it’s not viewed as hiding anything from anybody, then it should be fine.” 

Your fingers curled under the gentle, leathery touch of his glove he wore. You weren’t sure if it was intentional or not, but his thumb would tenderly stroke the skin of your hand as if to be reassuring but it also felt of a foreign nature coming from him—like he was mutely trying to express himself in a more romantic manner. However, that could all be in your head, so you didn’t address it. “Umm, well…I mean…” Words were failing you. “Just, uh…give me a bit longer to get things straightened up, and I can probably be on my way in time.” 

“I see,” Ignis responded, almost sounding disappointed in the answer as he retracted his touch slowly from your own. “If there’s anything you require from me to aid you then please let me know. You’ll have my support, Y/N.” 

Hearing him being so kind in the matter raised your spirits and doused the fire of your worries. “I appreciate that, hon.” You were so full of relief that you wouldn’t be living on the streets that you couldn’t help but at least put your coffee down on the nearby coffee table and move to wrap your arms boldly about his neck to substitute as a thank you hug. 

The advisor did seem to tense a bit as if not expecting the act but shortly after, he responded in kind with his arm giving you a partial embrace in return. You could say ‘thank you’ again, but you felt that would be repetitive by this point and just left things as they were in that simple embrace.

 

\--

 

Seemed finding a place to stay by yourself was hardly in the cards for you as you looked tirelessly for such an alternative day in and day out when work didn’t have you pulled away. The task of just doing so left you so draining some days you’d find yourself passed out on the sofa some mornings (especially on your off hours), only to wake and find a tasseled blanket draped over you if Ignis happened to be nearby or dropped in to check up on things. Sometimes it would just be the blanket and other times it would be with a small dish of some pastries he was working on set off to the side on the nearby table for you to enjoy. 

It was always so new either way…You never got such kindness in the degrading parts of your relationship with your former boyfriend. If anything, you sometimes woke in worry he’d be calling you lazy, yelling about some mess you had no control over or something to that effect. With Ignis, it was always quiet and he never once showed he was angry or annoyed by anything you did. Often times, you had to be sure he wasn’t just hiding it as you felt you weren’t that infallible. 

His responses were usually the same—he just found you and the company enjoyable. 

However, the feelings of failure and doubt in regards to being able to handle finding a place on your own would overwhelm you at times and drive you into a silent crying fit as you didn’t want to bother Ignis with your troubles when he worked so hard on caring for Prince Noctis. Seemed there was a moment you fell asleep on the sofa doing so, unbeknownst to you, as you heard Ignis’ voice frantically yet softly trying to rouse you from your sleep that day. 

“Y/N…!” Ignis called again, finding reprieve that your eyes opened after awhile of his attempts to get you to wake up. “Are you alright?” 

His concerned tone made you curious what was wrong until you felt the dampness on your cheeks to which you tried to wearily wipe away the evidence in your upset. “Y-Yeah…I’m fine,” you lied horribly, sniffling back your obvious upset. 

Ignis dug into his pocket for a handkerchief he kept on him (apparently) and began to assist you in wiping away the salty tears. “You’re crying as though you were enduring a nightmare. I was startled, thinking you to be in pain. Are you feeling okay?” 

You sighed, sitting upright to try and not break down crying again at the matter that kept plaguing you for awhile now. “I guess my own living nightmare is that I cannot find a place to stay with the job I have. Everything is so stupidly expensive unless I want to live in the slums of this city…” 

“Perish the thought of that,” spoke Ignis quickly as he took to the seat next to you in a hurry, offering for you to take the fabric he owned if you wished to dab away at your own tears. 

You accepted it but the intricately woven fabric ended up bundled in your hands in frustration. “Why does adult life have to suck so hard?” you bemoaned, lowering your head in defeat. “I feel like no matter what I do, I am running in circles, and the guy who said he loved me years ago treated me as a problem from the moment I moved in with him…Like I was worth nothing when I thought I meant everything to him…” 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ignis’ hand curl in hesitation of something before finding the courage to take your own within his. His gloved hand sweetly cradled your skin and when he found the moment to, the advisor slipped his fingers through the divide of yours in a sort of act he never had done before. It brought your teary expression to a slight rise, looking to him with your hair disheveled from resting on the sofa. You wanted to ask what was on his mind but before you could, Ignis acted on impulse and moved quickly with his lips upon yours to stall the thought. 

Eyes widening, your heart fluttered to an aggressive beat as the warmth of his breath filled your lungs followed by the gentle touch of his fingertips upon your cheek with the hand he had free. For whatever reason, the tears you did your best to keep at bay after your quiet outburst began to crawl down your cheeks all the more—the feeling of actual love for the first time in forever startled you. It was something so foreign that it oddly made you a bit saddened to realize how starved you were without it from the last person you were with. 

When you felt Ignis about to pull away (perhaps out of worry he may have overstepped himself), you kept him firm with your hands upon his shoulders and urged yourself closer to him with your tongue boldly sampling the sweet warmth of his breath and the ever tantalizing nectar of saliva that made you drunk on the tantalizing taste when your tongue caressed his in kind. His moan was muffled in your throat as your fingers curled against the fabric of his clothing, urging him closer to where you could embarrassingly fall upon his chest to find comfort away from whatever look he could give you when breaking the string of saliva that connected your intimate moment that had gotten the better of you. 

He was quiet and that didn’t help much, but you yourself lacked the words to speak in regards to your actions and so you kept to your refuge there in his arms. Your ear was close to his heart and it was there in the stillness of the room that you heard it thump again and again—excited, obviously, from the act before. However, the gentle moaning of the sofa as the advisor slightly adjusted himself to bring you in a tighter and warmer embrace did little to show he was that excitable…merely his heart gave him away. 

“Y/N…” 

Hearing your name made your throat dry and your hold upon his clothing tighten as if desperate to remain untouched by any harm. Even if it was breathed out in a sort of moaning sigh, you worried of what Ignis may say next yet intrigued as you had to remind yourself he initiated the kiss. 

“…The world is cruel to those who do not deserve it,” he spoke as if from experience, he sweetly caressing the back of your head to calm you further. “However…I would be further unkind to either of us if I didn’t speak my mind and tell you that I love you, Y/N.” 

Hearing those words made your fingers clench upon his decorative outfit all the more. “Eh…?” 

Ignis’ lips buried within your hair as you felt his chest expand and press against your cheek and hold upon his clothing in a sort of sigh that demanded strength from himself. “Y/N,” he began again, tone as gentle and loving as the last time, “I would want nothing more but for you to stay with me and just…just let me love you as you deserve.” 

Regardless of how pathetic you felt you looked, you pulled back from the embrace you were in earlier to look upward at the advisor with a somber expression as if wondering if he truly meant what he said. Your body quivering as was each breath that tried to escape you, you placed your hand upon the back of his neck and urged him closer to merely let your foreheads rest against one another, the feel of his nose lightly stroking your skin upon your features as you started into his eyes. 

Ignis did in turn and as his green sight shifted back and forth in a form of worry and need for your reply, you could see there was no malice or wicked intent—merely a man fretfully looking at you as though what you could say next could break him. 

“I would want nothing more, Ignis,” you answered, falling into the comfort of his arms once more as you embraced him tightly as a means of a mixture of things—to thank him, to comfort him, and to say in your own way you loved and appreciated him too.


	9. Your Body is a Treasure, as is your Heart (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: if you don't mind, could I make a request? I'm such a trash for Ignis lol so could you write a drabble about him... basically making love to his female s/o after he declared his love for her? I imagine Ignis would be virgin because he is always busy doing something, so I'd like to read a flustered and awkward Iggy lmao

You loved him with every fiber of your being. He was always on your mind, running through your thoughts constantly no matter the mundane tasks you set upon in your daily life and as you were asked over for the evening, you felt your heart quicken in a bit of excitement and worry given, at the current time, you were merely friends.

A romance you would desire, but if being his friend meant you had the joy of seeing him and hearing him nearly every day, then you would accept that as second best as your own courage left you at the idea of doing anything beyond that.

Ignis rarely asked you over late at night as he normally reserved that time for catching up on a few things before fixing a quick dinner and going to bed if he wasn’t maintaining his time with the prince. You couldn’t help but be curious what the special occasion was, but over the phone, he said very little. He just wanted to ‘spend time with you’ to quote him. His voice seemed heavy with thoughts you wouldn’t have the pleasure of knowing what of, so you left it to your own assumptions that he was mulling over dinner or something else regarding his position as advisor to Prince Noctis.

The door to his apartment was soon in view, you wasting no time to begin knocking on it to be let in even if you felt your empty stomach flip anxiously at what was to await you for the evening.  _Maybe it’s just to hang out as friends? It is very late though…and normally he just calls or texts me whenever it’s this hour_ , you mentioned to yourself only to halt your inner thoughts when the doorknob began to turn and the door opened to reveal him standing there.

“Evening, Y/N,” spoke Ignis as he held the door open for you to allow you in further. “I am to assume arriving here wasn’t any trouble for you?”

Even he seemed to outwardly admit he rarely asked you over at odd hours and it was there you nodded with a lopsided smile. “I made it just fine.” You would have hugged him as a greeting but in the moment you noticed he was wearing a bit of a messy apron, and the last thing you wanted (and himself too no doubt) was to messy up the outfit you took time into putting together for this rare occasion. “Still making dinner? You know you didn’t have to go through the trouble, Iggy.”

“Nonsense,” insisted Ignis right away as he offered his hand for your coat to put away upon your allowing him to. “I would have felt dreadful had you come over, and I merely ordered in.”

With the coat removed from you and placed on the nearby coat rack, you let the smell from the kitchen not far away entice your senses. “Smells divine, really,” you complimented, knowing that fighting him (even if playfully) about him going out of his way would result to nothing. Hands to the edge of the counter, away from his work space, you smiled at the healthy meal laid out before you in preparation, nearly complete.

Ignis took back to the cutting board after washing his hands once more for safety measures in handling the food he was making.  “You said your stomach was in a bit of an upset lately, so I was mindful to choose things light on one’s stomach.”

Honestly, you blamed the illness you were just getting over more than anything. There was no reason as to why ingesting certain foods would be such a problem, but you were happy Ignis took note of it so dinner wouldn’t be hard for you. “I appreciate it, hon,” you praised, drumming your fingers upon the countertop in eagerness to sample at least one of the dishes he was making. “Anything I can help with?”

“No, my dear. I’ll be fine.” He gestured then to the living room just beyond the kitchen counter. “If you wish, you can relax for a few minutes more as I finish this up. It shouldn’t be much longer, Y/N.”

Again, you felt bad for leaving him to do all of this work for merely wanting to spend time together, but you let the guilt subside upon doing as he asked for nearly half an hour before dinner was to be finished. At the dinner table, there wasn’t much to truly talk of. Most of your texts through the day pretty much covered everything you wanted to talk about, so you let Ignis lead the conversation as you enjoyed a slow and steady paced dinner just being in the presence of the man you had grown close to.

However, there came an awkward pause and silence after Ignis explained the comings and goings of his day and the day to come tomorrow. His fork hovering between his lips in thought, you watched as he looked down and away as if worried to speak of something—perhaps the true reason why he brought you there. “Y/N,” he began, your name very heavy as it was released from its cage within his chest, the fork moved down and off to the side to allow him clearance to speak. “If I were to cover this evening up with the mere idealistic thought that I just wanted to spend time with you…I’d be lying horribly.”

Your heart flipped so suddenly you worried your stomach would trigger an upset by accident in fear of where this was going. The way he was speaking…it harbored at the haven of dread, and you were beginning to fear what it was he had to say. “Oh…?” You weren’t sure what else to ask or say. Perhaps it was better to let him keep speaking and not discourage him accidentally in some form.

His fingers reluctantly unfolded from his palms that resided there on the table before they slowly moved back inward again as Ignis fought with himself on what and how to say what he wanted to. It was a very vulnerable side you rarely got to witness as he seemed to always be focused on his work and appeared to have everything under control. “You, Y/N, have been…” Ignis halted before the words breathed out in a quivering manner. “…my world in a foundation that feels as though it will crumble underneath me at any moment, my strength when it feels I have no more to give to those around me, and the light in an otherwise darkening atmosphere.”

Your body stiffened, letting the fork in your fingers lay to rest on the plate before you. “I…” You weren’t even sure where to start or how to even express yourself when he was already outshining your inner emotions towards him.

Ignis’ jaw clenched ever so slightly, making it hard for you to notice right away. The chair scraping against the woodwork of the kitchen area as he took to his feet and moved over to where you were sitting to guide your hand into his, witnessing as Ignis moved to his knees to make it easier for you both to gaze upon one another.

With you at a loss for words, you turned to him with your lips shuddering in a desire to speak so as not to make the situation difficult for him as you could tell the confession was a hard one for the advisor. “You’ve always been on my mind, Ignis,” you whispered, voice accidentally quivering as you weren’t sure where the evening would go now—hoping it would continue in the right direction. “I’ve wanted to tell you that I cared a lot about you too…”

His lower lip faltered, a very quiet yet somber sounding sigh passing from him as if hating you didn’t say ‘I love you’. “But not love?” Ignis probed in worry.

Your brow furrowed, feeling a bit attacked by that remark. “Of course!” you spoke swiftly in hopes to keep the dream budding into reality alive. “Of course I love you, as I always have, but…I too wanted much more than just to love you as my friend.”

His resolve seemed to come back to him as Ignis’ fingers drifted towards your cheek to let the tips dance upon your skin like poetry in motion. “As do I, Y/N,” he confessed forwardly, your eyes closing on instinct as his fingertips begun to trace every part of your features now. When you opened them once more, you noticed him hesitant in some action, waiting for you to allow him to do something you were unfamiliar of given his body language. “May I?” Ignis asked finally, you oblivious to how close he was at that moment even if you could very well taste the words he spoke.

“May you what?” you questioned, oblivious to his mute request.

A tender laugh escaped him in a single burst at your behavior, one of his hands moving parallel to his features as if to remain as much the gentleman as possible. “May I kiss you, Y/N? I do not wish to overstep any boundaries you may have.”

A sharp inhale escaped you, making you numb and unable to respond until it finally set in that you had been quiet for far too long and nodded. “I would love for you to.”

His hands took to your own, holding them protectively in your lap as the advisor kissed you for the first time in the realm of reality. Heart beating rapidly as the warmth of his breath enticed you into a foggy state of euphoria, you tilted your head to accept the simple and warming kiss that expressed in its own way how new this was for the tactician. Every now and again Ignis would pull back just a fraction of the way before finding the courage to excite your lips into another affectionate dance, pulling back a bit more now and again to look you up and down as if to be certain you were enjoying yourself and not just being quiet for other reasons.

“I must confess that I’ve never done this before, Y/N,” Ignis expressed in a quiet tone as if it were a secret he wished to keep between the two of you.

A smile tugged at the corners of your lips as your lidded eyes equally looked him over in the lighting of the room. “I wouldn’t have known,” you confessed, kissing his forehead to try and calm him as you could tell he was acting anxious at the bold, new steps he was trying to take.

Another hushed sigh of mixed emotions released from him. “I’ve not done any of it, Y/N… ** _Any_**  of it in regards to exploring the one you love beyond the mere realm of fantasy.” His lips pressed tightly together as if fighting and keeping the temptation at bay. “However, should you allow me the honor, I will go by your lead and tread upon your grounds with what nobility and love I have within me.”

The idea was new to you as well but only because you’d be sleeping with a man who, not only needed a bit of guidance, but was someone far more special than anybody else. “Then you should take it at your pace and show me what you want to do, Iggy,” you insisted, cradling his face in the palms of your hands to get him to look at you even if you knew this was hard for him to admit.

His eyes closed, lower lip moving inward before releasing it shortly after, and it was there his fingers began to unbutton the dress shirt he wore to at least loosen the fabric but only allowing it to go that far as his body ached with uncertainty on what to do, fear crippling and shackling him without your say.

One hand remaining upon his cheek, Ignis seemed to fall into it like the sensation of your touch was his everything while his other hand fell to his side to keep him propped up properly. The other cupped the back of your touch, remaining against your palm as his eyes lidded in love and want, staring at you from behind his glasses with a frown that showed he was enticed by the mere simple moment alone. With his shirt just hanging open on his body, you took it upon yourself to press your fingertips against his exposed chest, feeling as his muscles restricted at the foreign caress before relaxing shortly after. Your open touch moved to the fabric just hanging in the way to guide his shirt down the curve of his shoulder to where Ignis finally responded and allowed you guidance in the rest of the way to expose his chest at least.

You let him adjust for a time before bothering to work at your own clothing only to have his grip on your hand tighten to halt you.

“Not here,” he pleaded in a ragged whisper.

“Where then?” you asked, fingers tensing at the sudden request.

“In the bedroom at least,” he offered, taking to his shirt that he let drift to the floor earlier before taking your hand and guiding you to the location he spoke of in a rather laborious manner. You could sense why—he was frightened of doing wrong by you.

With the bedroom now your sanctuary, you closed the door behind you and took to Ignis’ hands once more as he stood facing the opposite direction. “Don’t be afraid or nervous, Ignis,” you pleaded, touch washing over him and attempting to settle his anxieties. With his back to you currently, you rested your cheek upon it while embracing him from behind. With how anxious he was, you could practically hear and feel his heartbeat resonating loudly from that side of him.

His touch found yours in time, a sweet and loving hold that soon felt the affectionate kiss of his lips as if to thank you for the calming words. “My heart feels as though it were in the pit of my stomach, Y/N.” Again, Ignis breathed laboriously. “I do not feel I deserve the honor of undressing you.”

“If you wish,” you began, lips tending to the space you could reach on his back, “I can do so on my own and tell you when to turn around?”

Ignis went quiet, debating on what would truly be best. Knowing there could be other moments where he would be bold enough to act so on his own, he nodded at your offer. “That would be best for now, love.”

Removing your grasp from his touch, you worked away at your clothing, being equal as he by merely exposing your upper half. “I won’t remove my pants just yet,” you insisted from behind him, noticing as Ignis turned his head only slightly to the side to show he was listening. “You can…you can turn around if you like?”

Ignis’ head bowed and it was there in the slow, agonizing second that he did as you offered. As he was scared of showing himself to you, you equally were of him seeing your body as it was as you could hardly say you took much pride in it. His lips apart, he gasped in the silent atmosphere at the sight of you before taking your hands back to his own and guiding you closer to him to where your bodies met, his partially naked form a blanket to your own. “You are breathtaking, Y/N,” he murmured between you, leaning down to kiss your lips once more and rekindle the sensation that had nearly been terrorized by fear and doubt.

The kiss far more passionate and eager than the last, you let your tongues grace one another in a brave moment in passing before feeling Ignis pull back to merely kiss just about your jaw line and then further on to your throat. His hands were upon your hips, teasing the idea of undressing you further at your allowing him to, and it was there you took his wrists and guided them to the idea where you felt Ignis freeze, moving at your command and undressing you further till there was nothing but himself to clothe you.

“You may do the same to me if you wish?” Ignis offered, his words pregnant with excitement at nothing being in his way of you now as his palms caressed your upper, outer thighs only to drift back up again to remind himself of every curve you had to offer.

“If you want me to,” you responded, gazing upward into his sights that were staring at you in fascination.

“It would only be fair.”

“Fairness isn’t measured on a scale of comfort,” you responded in haste, moving to a stray strand of his dusty blond hair to move it from his view. “If you want me to, I can and will undress you further.”

Ignis paused, gathered what courage he could and then took to your hands to let them find their placement upon his belt. “I plead of you not to judge me, Y/N.”

He was worried of your judgment? That felt so foreign of a man who seemed flawless in every thing he did and in the way he looked on the surface. “I have no reason to, Iggy—you’re perfect in every way, and I do not need you undressed to know that.”

In a slow yet nimble act, you let the  ** _tinking_**  sound of the belt excite your actions onward as you knelt before him to make it a bit more relaxing for the advisor. The belt soon undone, you worked the rest of the way till all of his clothing was upon the floor. You felt him almost out of instinct try to stop you midway through the clothing falling from his hips, but he resisted with all his might, soon stepping backward just a bit to let the clothing not trip him up should he have to move abruptly.

His body was a tense mess, and you could feel it no matter where your hands drifted upon him. He lied to the best of his ability to make sure you took the step forward. Your lips found their mark upon his lower stomach to try and relax him. Ignis’ fingers found the back of your head as he stroked and massaged the space affectionately till he guided your hands back to his own and urged you towards the bed where he could at least get comfortable being beside you as you both were—no armor, no barrier to protect you from something so raw and poetic.

It was a seemingly simple notion that very few got to enjoy in just marveling at the other with your skin the only blanket to the other. Hearts beating wildly in unison as your fingertips took in every muscle, every perfect curve that the advisor willed you to see. His own did the same in kind, the touch nearly of air at first as if he felt unworthy of the act before coming to terms with his desire to prove himself to you and soon his palm was upon your side, drifting to your inner back as his leg closest to yours straddled you ever slightly to bring you in close to feel his mounting excitement with ease in the dimly lit room.

His forehead resting against yours, you felt the warm breath of his words sweetly paint your blushing features. “Your body is but a temple to a foundation I feel unworthy of standing upon, Y/N.” His palm found the heat of your cheeks, causing you to look away at his loving sentiment. “However, should I not be considered undeserving by you, I wish more than ever to explore every part with myself to express my devotion and love to you.”

“This priestess begs for your worshipping upon her steps, deeming you worthy,” you chuckled in response trying to kiss the advisor only to watch as he pulled away with a side-eye to your response and a soft scoff to follow.

“You degrade your status in my views, Y/N,” Ignis insisted in a sort of playful sternness. “Temples are made in the honor of the gods; I am merely that priest you speak of wishing an audience with one as superior as you.”

Before you could hope to say much more on the topic, you felt his touch boldly tease your erect nipple with his thumb casually stroking the sensitive flesh to excite you onward as well as himself, your moans and responses to something so simple were euphoric and enticing to his senses. His simple touch was soon replaced with his lips as his tongue traced the sensitive spot tenderly with the warmth of his breath accompanying the journey.  
  
“I-Ignis…!” you stuttered, eyes closed as your legs squeezed together only to be met with a simple and quick squeeze of Ignis’ inner thigh as if to comply in knowing and feeling your response. When his lips closed around the sensitive spot, you felt his moan vibrate pleasantly upon your flesh to where you arched into the act as if to plead for more as his other hand was busy toying with your hair to sooth you during the explorative motion.

Your palm upon the back of his neck to encourage him onward, Ignis removed his attention from your right breast but not without planting a simple kiss on the spot in an affectionate manner, trailing onward in a series of loving and worshipping advances. The unison of his breath and tender kisses at their journey to your inner thighs made you almost lose focus as to where you were. His own subtle moans were enough to send a fire through your body that was hard to control.

Realizing his glasses were getting in the way of things, Ignis removed them and placed them on the nearby nightstand before realizing where his journey had come to an end. His palm gently stroking your lower side, he brought your attention to him. “Doing alright, Y/N?”

Looking down at him between your legs, you nodded breathlessly. “Y-You can keep going if you want…?”

Ignis’ green eyes moved to the forbidden blossom he merely fantasized of tending to before rolling his tongue over his lower lip as if to moisten it. “You are guiding me in this, love, so let me know if you don’t want me to do something, or something feels wrong.”

Analyzing the situation, Ignis’ fingers moved against one another in added thought as he pondered the best way to address the situation. His fingers unfolding from his palm, he used his index and middle finger in unison to try and excite your buried sex to stimulate you further. At your first excitable cry that rushed from your throat without hesitation, he jerked his hand back in a hurry, thinking he did something wrong.

“N-No, it’s fine…” you swore breathlessly, grabbing at his wrist to urge him back to the task. “J-Just not felt that in awhile…!”

“If you insist, dear,” breathed Ignis in return as he went on about the task to watch you and your body closely as his own faltered under the sweet calling of arousal. Knowing that he was bigger (though you’d yet to see exactly how much), Ignis casually pushed his index finger inside of you before moving it toward himself in a ‘come hither’ motion to see what it was he was dealing with and hope for the best in terms of arousing you far enough to where no pain would be subjected upon you.

You caught onto his heavy breaths and how intently he watched the entrance to your womanhood and your own features to be certain you weren’t hiding anything from him in regards to discomfort. When he saw you were indeed comfortable even if grabbing the covers of his bed and twisting them into your fist at the mounting sensation, Ignis slowly retracted the finger before inserting it once more with another one to listen as your crying and begging for more only escalated.

“Oh, fuck…! I-Ignis…! I-I’m going to go insane…!” you gasped, your words even seeming to get caught in your throat at one point as you wanted him inside of you, but you dared not to push it if he wasn’t comfortable with the thought.

After what felt like blissful moments of torture, he stopped and let your body settle as he pet your inner thigh approvingly. “Still alright, Y/N?” he panted, his words labored with sensual fatigue from his actions.

You nodded, at a loss for much else to add, eyes closed during the time as you just wanted to soak in every sound, every glorious touch and every pleasurable scent that graced your senses. In your desire to do so, you felt the bed moan upon Ignis moving on the mattress and the drawer near your head opened and closed after he had retrieved something of importance. Your eyes opened and it was there you realized he had fetched a condom. “D-Didn’t expect you to have one of those,” you lightly teased as you knew he admitted earlier he was a virgin in his own way.

Ignis stifled a laugh at your playful retort, focused on the task at hand and hardly you for the moment. “Don’t ruin the moment, love,” he urged as he prepared himself for the step he wished to take next. “It was a gift meant as a harmless joke from one of my companions, and I just never bothered to throw them away. Now I find relief in that matter as I hardly trust pulling out would suffice.” His hands went to your knees to urge your legs further apart to give him the room he needed to work with.

With the dusty blond advisor looming over you and only the light catching the contours of his body to give a nod to every bit of sweat that was there on his skin, you felt your heart catch in your throat as his arms were soon on either side of you. Your breathing heavy with anticipation, you craned one of your legs about his lower back to let your heel urge him onward to where you wanted him to go.

“Nothing fancy for me, darling,” he reminded you, the side of his fingers caressing the warmth of your features. “I just want to take this moment to drink in every bit of you.” He then fell to his elbows in time, maneuvering his arms about your body to where you were in his loving embrace, his lips upon your collarbone to affectionately mark upon you there before the head of his erection urged its way past your lubricated entrance.

In the moment, you felt all of his muscles tense and a grunt rolled in his throat as he used the simple taste of temptation to coax him into a steady pace in and out of your body, not finding any barrier that would halt him. A quivering gasp of delight escaped his lips at being able to feel the very thing he merely dreamed of and yearned for when his mind was able to escape the binds of duty. “By the gods…!” he praised in a heated gasp near your ear as his thighs tensed so harshly on either side of you that it nearly became uncomfortable, but for the sake of letting him enjoy himself you resisted the urge to say anything even if he had far more power in his body than you did.

Your legs moved to straddle his lower back, rocking up to meet him and try to match his poetic rhythm. Feeling him starting to slow and nearly retreat from the act the further on he went, you kissed the side of his head while your arms embraced him in return. “It’s okay,” you coaxed, rolling your hips forward to let your bodies continue their own erotic dance. “Keep going,” you pleaded, fingers tensing upon the back of his head as you felt the bud of your orgasm threatening to bloom.

Ignis gritted his teeth, finding it impossible to maintain time in his own climax when it dealt with something as new as this. “I…” The word quivered forth from his lips as he shut his eyes, shaking his head in inner damnation that he wouldn’t be able to truly last long as you may have wanted. “I…can’t…! …Y/N!”

Before you could even hope to ask what was wrong, you felt it even in the confines of the protection he wore. The warmth excited you as it beckoned and urged you to climax with the sudden and unexpected release from your lover. With all of the pampering and prepping earlier, you could hardly say it was much of a challenge; especially given the confines of which this fantasy turned reality was all based upon. Realizing the advisor had cum earlier than expected all because of being connected with you, you let the sensation that had built within you blossom to its fullest potential, your walls caressing his probing length in kind. Fingernails digging into his upper back, they relaxed shortly after as your lips found the top of his head once more—the advisor too embarrassed to look at you right away.

“That didn’t go…as planned…” he panted in regret, cheek pressed against your upper chest with a heavy sigh. “By the gods, I am sorry, Y/N.” Ignis covered his face with his palm to spare himself the embarrassment of a rather quick first try.

You smiled, stroking his features and trying to urge him to turn at you. “It was your first time, Ignis,” you reminded him in a sweet whisper. “Besides…I’ve read that if you’re too tired or stressed, these things can easily happen.”

“I could blame it on my work, but bloody hell—that’s just looking for an excuse,” he grumbled, finding the courage to gaze upon you once more as ran his fingers through your hair, letting the strands escape him upon every touch that recede his grasp. “I apologize, Y/N, for you deserve better than that…”

“Shhh,” you begged, trying to halt the advisor from continuing to berate himself and his first time. “You work hard, and it was your first time experiencing something such as that. Besides, who says there cannot be more?”

Ignis found relief in that statement, glad to know he was worth still keeping around in your life and your heart. “Thank you, Y/N,” he practically mouthed given how quiet the words were.

“For what?” you asked, not sure where the sentiment was coming from.

“For allowing me the honor of loving you,” the advisor confessed sweetly, planting another kiss upon your lips as he let the warmth of his bare body blanket you in the coming chill of the night.


	10. You Work too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hey, can you do a Ignis reader-insert where he’s working too much and needs a break but doesn’t do so until the reader convinces him to. Kissing and loving is okay but can you keep it SFW please?

He was always working— _always_. Nothing could stop Ignis from taking so much as a quick breather just to watch TV or even watch you play video games when it came to his daily schedule. He had everything planned out by the book. So much so that it was nearly impossible to make him stop. As you found yourself lounging on his sofa that early evening, you merely watched as he continued to busy himself with the scheduling for the following week.

“Nearly done?” you asked, chin resting on the bridge your hands had created as your elbows dug gently into the cushions of the sofa you were upon. Eyes unable to peer over to look at the entirety of his work, you caught merely a glimpse of what was on the paper in terms of scheduling in things for his Highness and himself. A frown creased upon your lips, noticing nearly every hour was filled to perfection of what was to happen in Ignis’ daily life.

“Nearly,” said Ignis, moving his glasses up the slope of his nose with the pen feverishly scratching away on the final day of the week.

“Ever thought of penciling in some time for yourself?” you asked, trying not to be too disruptive, but you couldn’t help but find this sort of thing unhealthy.

“I find a moment or two for downtime, Y/N,” responded Ignis, his sights shifting back and forth to be certain it all fit within reason.

He seemed to sigh and it was one that you caught there in the quiet of the room. Your eyes turned to him where you noticed the advisor was looking a bit more fatigued than normal. The weariness under his eyes was evident more than ever in the lighting, causing you to push yourself upright to try and urge Ignis’ cheek closer to you, but you found he resisted by accident, his focus there before his work in his lap.

You sighed, shaking your head as you guided him all the more to peer in your direction at least. “Ignis, look at me, will you?”

Success. His eyes were soon upon yours and his face relaxed against your persistence.

“I understand you are the advisor to the young Prince and all, but there is such a thing as having fun and relaxing every now and again, yeah?”

Ignis pulled away from your touch, giving you an awkward stare with his thin brow raised. “I relax, love!” he responded as if feeling accused.

A doubtful look overcame you as you sat on your knees upon the sofa’s cushions with your arms crossed. “Oh really? Tell me when beyond the time you sleep?” You rephrased it slightly. “ ** _Do_**  you sleep?” When Ignis threatened to turn from you again, your hands quickly found their way to his glasses to remove them and get a better look at the weariness that was evident upon his features. “How can you take care of the Prince when you can hardly take care of yourself, Iggy?”

A quiet laugh passed his lips as he grabbed back his eyeglasses from your grasp rather cautiously. “I take care of myself just fine, Y/N. It is you I am most concerned for given what stress you embrace in your daily life as well, my dear.”

Rolling your eyes you grabbed at the book he had in his lap to close it and pull it from his grasp rather swiftly, doing your best to keep it from him in the moment. “Show me then!” you insisted, hands upon his chest to prevent him from going after the binder in question you took care of. “You’ve got at least five hours until bed, and I want to see you focus on something other than work for once.”

His tone started off stern as if he wasn’t going to fool around as this. “Y/N—!”

“—Or should I call the Prince of Lucis and ask him to give you a day off?” you interrupted, diving quickly for Ignis’ phone as the advisor tried his best to beat you to it when he saw what you were going for next.

“Y/N, this is no laughing matter. Now, give it here!” Ignis grumbled, attempting to keep his temper in check as you played keep away with his phone till burying it in your back pocket. His chest collapsing against yours, you heard him breathe in defeat as well as felt his body follow the idea. “Blast it all…” You heard the words whisper nearest your ear before the advisor sat upright, fixing his attire that felt skewed to him and looked to you curiously yet again. “Alright, fine—you win, Y/N. How would you like for me to spend the rest of the evening then?”

Your brow wrinkled at the challenge. “You’re allowing me to plan it out?”

Ignis toiled with the cuffs of his coat before gesturing to you simply. “If you so wish. You have my phone and my folder with all my imperative information I need for my day to day activities ahead, so now that I am blind in this matter, what do you wish of me?”

You smirked triumphantly, grabbing at his coat to slide it off of him and let it rest neatly off to the side. “How about just relaxing a little bit for once in your life as I said earlier?”  Positioning yourself a bit more closer to him, your fingers dug into his shoulders ever so gently at first before using your thumbs to try and relax his weary muscles only to truly witness and feel how tensed he was as he acted as though he were in pain from the massage you wanted to give him. “Goodness,” you gasped, “you are far more tense that I realized.”

Ignis tried not to cringe too much at your attempts to ease his body, but his muscles were knotted quite a bit from all the stress he had apparently internalized. “I am sure that’s supposed to be pleasant, Y/N, but you might want to…take it a bit more slowly for one such as I!” A sharp hiss passed from his clenched teeth, eyes shut rather tightly.

You heard the unpleasant hiss through his teeth, making you calm the notion before putting it to rest as you turned Ignis to look at you. “Perhaps this then?” Kissing his lower lip, you saw to it that a series of gentle kisses relaxed the advisor’s body into the loving sport.

It took a moment, but in time, Ignis’ tensed form did indeed falter into a relaxed state as your breath warmed his throat and hastened his heart to where he responded in turn. His touch delicate just under your jaw line, he fell for your trap as he sampled the sweet taste of you before falling further with his embrace finding its way about your body to urge you closer to his chest where you could easily feel his heart beating rapidly with yours.

You used the upper hand in the moment and urged the tactician down upon the cushions of the sofa, playfully straddling him as you knew his weight would handle you. The anxious tension about Ignis seemed to melt away in time, and it left you to rest pleasantly upon his chest while nuzzled up under his chin like a common house cat. “Feeling any better now?” you asked, feeling as Ignis’ chest pushed against your cheek in a steady sigh he had gathered and released shortly after.

“By a reasonable amount, Y/N,” said Ignis as a soft chuckle resonated within your ear from where you were resting. His fingers found their place within your tresses, casually stroking the back of your head as if to share the kindness in calming any anxieties you may have that you didn’t wish to be vocal of.

Realizing what he was doing (as you were almost blind to it), you straightened up and removed his touch from you. “No! Nope!” Sitting upright as quick as possible with your fingertips lightly upon his chest, you saw a rather Cheshire cat grin Ignis was trying his best to maintain and keep secret even if he knew you were already aware of his plan. “This isn’t about me relaxing, so you can get away with taking care of me—this is about  ** _you_**  relaxing, Mr.!”

Ignis moved his arms behind his head, shrugging his brow as the sly grin remained. “Well, I almost had you there for a moment, dear.”

“And I am sure the second I drift off to sleep is the moment you get back to work again,” you snorted in playful resentment to the idea.

Ignis stifled his own laughter. “Indeed, but you resisted.”

Moving off of him, you went towards his bedroom (swatting his hand away as it tried to go for his phone in your back pocket when passing him by). “A relaxing bath for you would be good, and then we can read something together since you hate video games so much and won’t play with me,” you lightly teased.

“I can do the bathing on my own, Y/N,” spoke Ignis as he turned to at least have his feet on the ground to not dirty up his sofa any further than he had. “Unless there was something you’re not telling me in regards to wanting to join me or aid me in such a routine task.” He said it so matter-of-factly that it almost went right through you for a moment till the blush at the idea dawning on you became evident on your cheeks in time. “As for the video games, I do not quite care for them, no; however, I do not mind watching you play as it can be relaxing background noise and enjoyable all the same just to have you nearby.”

Stopping at his hallway just up ahead where his bedroom resided, you looked over your shoulder with a shake of your head. “You can bathe on your own, I am sure. You don’t need my help, Iggy.” Your fingers casually drummed upon the nearby woodwork of the corridor, taking in his kind comments. “Honestly…I just want something we can both enjoy in a relaxing few hours, and if that means sitting beside you and just reading in the quiet, I can do that.”

Ignis shrugged with a tender smile evident upon his features as his hands unfolded from where they were resting upon his thighs. “I can prepare coffee for the occasion, dear.” He pushed himself to his feet, heading to the kitchen just nearby the living room to do so. “The relaxing bath can wait for later, but an enjoyable read with you will be divine right now.”

You watched him do as he promised to, tilting your head to the side curiously. “You promise to find more time for moments like these even when I am not around?”

His eyes shifted, catching you from the corner of his vision before looking away once more. “Well…to keep one’s self busy distracts the mind from vile thoughts. Without you nearby, I have no desire to relax and be at peace; else I focus too much on your whereabouts and find myself troubled from the cause.”

Ignis’ own way of saying ‘lonely’, it seemed. Your hand slid from the wooden frame of the entryway of the hall, moving back towards the advisor who continued onward to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. “But you work yourself to death—even when I am here,” you reminded him, a bit hurt by that thought.

Feeling your hand upon his upper arm in time, Ignis responded with his own touching the back of yours, squeezing it reassuringly and apologetically. “I suppose I’ve gotten so into the idea that work needs to be done, it’s become a bit of a dreadful habit to even find a moment of peace. Instead of using it to forget my problems and the loneliness that embraces me, I seem to have made it my duty in life to be sure everyone is taken care of, save no breath for my own.”

“And it’s exhausting you, and you don’t even realize it,” you reminded him once more. The worry swelled anew in your breast as you tried to urge Ignis’ sights to you. “Ignis, you have to find a day off.”

“As an advisor, I cannot,” he murmured painfully at your request, brow wrinkled in dismay as the warmth of his palms found your wrists when you touched your palms upon his cheeks. “That would be to ask the Prince or the King himself to not be so for the day. We have an endless duty to fulfill.”

A frown tugged at the corners of your lips as you removed your grip from him. “Look, if I talk to Prince Noctis, will you please consider the idea of at least a single day off from what stress you’re putting yourself through?”

The thought made Ignis sigh in annoyance at you bringing it up again, his arms slapping to his sides as if to ask why you were so persistent in the matter when he released his hold on you. “Y/N, I—!”

“— ** _Please_** , Ignis! For me, at least, if you refuse to do it for yourself!” you shouted, not wishing to hear another ‘no’ in the matter.

Ignis stared down at you long and hard, so much so that you thought for sure he wouldn’t give in. Eventually, his body caved under the weight of guilt and acknowledging you were right in some ways when it came to him needing to relax. Blowing the sigh from the corner of his mouth, he stood to attention and nodded reluctantly. “If you, my dear, would be so kind as to accompany me on whatever relaxing endeavor you may have planned, then I will consider it.”

Your fists balled with joy near your body, you bounced once in place with relief. “Wonderful! I’ll call him in a moment!” Moving to the tips of your toes, you grabbed at his shoulders to kiss him briefly on the lips before pivoting around to make it back to Ignis’ bedroom to fetch something relaxing for him to read in the coming hours, hoping to find a perfect time to free Ignis a bit of his duties should royalty allow it.


	11. Slipping Through my Fingers like Ash, Tasting just as Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: What's Ignis reaction at his lover wearing the Ring of Lucii to protect him from Ardyn, and eventually losing her life?
> 
> Warning: Character Death

Had he the strength, he would have stopped you—a moment that Ignis had damned himself for not doing properly by his voice alone. Regardless, it carried not the same weight as if he were the one physically beside you to halt such a reckless action. The sight of your body near turning to ash before his very eyes as you occupied and struck upon Ardyn, the horrific screams of pain as you adjusted to the ring’s powers, it came to a moment where Ignis could bear it no longer and to halt the appalling vision, tore himself free of his oppressors with tears of anguish blinding his vision as he unleashed his fury to try and get to you.

“Your actions are dreadfully misguided, my dear,” spoke Ardyn in a very drab tone at your attacks on him as even with the Ring of the Lucii in place you were hardly fit enough to overpower him as one would have hoped. While his counterstrikes were painful, you noticed not a single one as the ring itself was practically tearing you asunder as it were. “All you do is delay the inevitable for you both.”

Your teeth bared, you swung your weapon valiantly at the madman only to have him move from the oncoming decorative blade as if expecting it. Even as your body threatened to crash underneath you, relentlessly you continued. “I won’t let you hurt him!” you threatened, digging into your pocket to try and reach for a tonic to make it easier to continue as you could feel your body attempting to give out, but in the heat of the moment, your fingers fumbled and Ardyn found the perfect moment in which to strike and bring you to your side.

Feeling the cold chill of the ground brought you momentarily back to yourself as the world grew hazy all about your failing senses. You could hear the echoing of Ardyn’s approaching footsteps and as you tasted the blooded bile in your mouth, you acknowledged his ever looming presence as he whirled a dagger in his hand casually as if striking you down was merely but a side quest to bigger things.

That ever prevalent smug grin clung to his lips like a bad habit as he squatted before you. “I am afraid this is over, Y/N. Brilliant show, I must say, but all good things come to an ever so tragic end,” Ardyn teased in a theatrically manner as that grin turned to a malicious smile while readying the killing blow just above his head.

Closing your eyes, you waited for the moment his weapon would find your heart only to hear as one angrily struck the ground between you and your looming threat. Opening your eyes you noted Ignis standing a few feet away in a furious stance as he had let loose one of his elemental daggers to try and strike the unsuspecting Ardyn only to watch as it easily missed as the man hadn’t unaccounted for the advisor being nearby and was alert to his backside much to Ignis’ dismay. Seemed Ignis too took this into account as the blade was intentionally thrown with less energy to be sure it didn’t strike you in the process should the villain move.

“Oh, the ever valiant hero has come to his dear’s rescue?” Ardyn teased as he removed his hat, placing it upon his chest and mockingly bowing at Ignis as though he were some knight of nobility in the act.

Ignis continued to snarl in a sort of painful fury you’d never had the chance of seeing before as he re-summoned the dagger back into his possession, lunging at Ardyn with a furious howl in the process only to miss no thanks in kind to his lack of poise given the moment and what he had to bear witness to. You yourself felt your heart nearly stop dead in your chest when the vile man appeared right beside Ignis, you fearing a dagger going to his chest as Ardyn had the opportunity.

“Your damsel awaits,” he hissed in wicked delight near Ignis’ ear before placing his hand on the advisor’s shoulder and sending him to the floor with a release of his power, easily catching Ignis off guard and prompting him to fall forward to his hands and knees. Scurrying to his feet regardless of the pain Ignis’ own body was going through, Ardyn backed away with an unimpressed look upon his features. Again, the man teleported with ease away from Ignis’ oncoming assault. “Oh, don’t focus on me, ol’ boy.” Here, he pointed to where you lie in wait. “I was being quite fair in giving you a moment alone with your wilting flower.”

Trying to choose between revenge for you and the need to be there in what could be your last moment was an inner struggle that only lasted for a mere second as Ignis dispelled his weapons and hurried to your side. “Y/N!” he shouted his voice but a fading memory as you struggled to remain on Eos, Ardyn departing the scene with a rather ‘ta-ta’ sort of gesture.

As Ignis moved you cautiously into his arms, your eyes fluttered open at his constant beckoning your name to plead with you to stay with him. Eyes lidded and looking off at the distance at nothing in particular you felt the warmth of him the moment your cheek laid to rest upon his chest. His presence was ever welcome in the darkening circle that begun to get ever tighter about you. “You…You’re so warm…” you whispered regardless of how painful it was to even speak.

The Ring of the Lucii removed in haste, you hadn’t taken note of it even if Ignis was feverishly trying to pull it from your decaying grasp. “Don’t you dare speak of such ill fated words, Y/N!” he insisted in a painful rush of words as he dropped the trinket of the royal family to the side. Ignis moved more into the view of your closing eyes, trying to force your attention to him though even you could feel your body dying all around you. “You’re going to be fine!” Again, Ignis painfully sneered at Ardyn provoking this from you. “I am going to take your blade and see to it that it is the last thing he feels in his wretched form should you be unfit to do so yourself…!”

The thought made you smile (even if painful to do so), your withering form collapsing upon Ignis’ chest all the more. You felt his hold tighten only to loosen when you expressed agony in his doing so. The welcoming warmth of his hand soon found the chillful death of yours and even the simple idea of moving your fingers to embrace his was too much, so you merely let it lay to waste as it were in his touch of paradise. “If dying means…I get to spend it in your arms…” With what strength you had, you smiled all the more as his heartbeat felt as though it were resonating louder in your ear. “…I will embrace my fate with open arms…and the thought…I will one day embrace you in the warm reaches of death…and our new life together…”

“No,” Ignis quivered painfully, the feel of his tears gracing your skin and even given your body some small fragment of hydration and life when you accidentally tasted of them. “You can’t leave me, Y/N…! The gods couldn’t possibly be so cruel…! I love you—does that not account for something in this wretched world!” His tone went from a trembling upset to a sort of anger he couldn’t keep at bay as he expressed himself through his clenched teeth.

It was then you could no longer keep yourself together for even your lover’s sake. As you slumped yet again against his body, your soul had already departed before your body fell to ash…slipping through Ignis’ touch like sands in an hourglass. Not a body to bury, merely your weapon lie in your wake to the life after—possibly the device he hoped to use as revenge against the man who stole you from him.


	12. The Way he Kisses (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Ignis: “My, my, Darling, aren’t you fun to kiss. I hate to sound so forward, but would you be opposed if I indulged myself again? I don’t know how long I can hold myself back knowing the effect you have on me.” This could be a prompt. This could be something you just throw away. IDC. Just thought I’d share some lovely Ignis thoughts with you today. ;)

His embrace was a treasure, a secure warmth from the rest of the unforgiving world around you. The mere melodic rhythm of his heart against your ear was kind and tender in its gentle whisperings to you when you would lie to rest upon the advisor. Ignis’ kisses were kind and attentive no matter where they gave rise to your heartbeat and love.

Some were upon the back of your hand from time to time as he expressed his devotion to you and how he felt blessed to be the one to handle and care for your heart, body, and soul. Others upon the top of your head when merely in his embrace reading or watching a movie together, followed by the occasional squeeze of his hand upon either your own touch or your upper shoulder. The ones, however, you truly enjoyed, were the ones that let loose an uncontrollable fire of intimacy within your core when Ignis bravely touched upon your lips with his own, ushering you into a feverish yet lucid paced dance of tasting of what you had to offer with not merely a single peck of a kiss but tongue in unison.

He was very reserved in such moments, if you were to be truthful about it. Never did the advisor wish to impose such intimacy without your encouragement or the few moments he himself initiated it alone. He had become very transparent whenever he mutely asked for such a cherished time together.

If Ignis were resting his cheek upon the top of your head he would shift ever affectionately, his tender statement to ask for a more deeper meaning to kiss you finding rest upon your cheek. His eyes, you would easily see from the corner of your vision as if wishing you to comply by either looking to him or humoring him by returning your own tender declaration upon his lips or skin in kind. Should you turn to do either such thing, Ignis would lay to rest his nose near the slope of your own with the serene embrace of his breath caressing your form before his lips beckoned to yours yet again by merely touching the outer area of them as if to incur a smile and express his submission in the matter that violently ran in his mind.

You would turn to the ever beckoning warmth of his breath enticing you to submission yourself as you would comply with the feverish and affectionate act gracing the ever loving entrance of where he drew breath and spoke such tender fondness to you daily.

Such simple noises, touches, and tastes seemed to always give way to this personal arousal in that act—even such that would be considered mundane if heard out of context from said act.

In the silence of the room, the mere moaning of the sofa as Ignis moved closer to you to excite your heartbeat in the loving kiss would usher a wilder pace from you. The mere moan of his satisfaction in having you to himself and savoring every second of divinity, the kindhearted manner in which his gloved fingers lightly pressed upon your cheek to keep you in his possession, and the sound of leather shifting at every single movement the advisor made all worked in unison to toy with your budding lust and love for him in a single, sensual performance.

The thick of his tongue was but a welcoming blanket to your own as you fell under the weight of intoxication just from the filling sweetness that made a forbiddingly sweeter concoction when mixed with your own warmth. Ignis cared not what you did or how you did it—passing no judgment whatsoever on you and your methods in pleasuring him in such a moment. If anything, your sensual connection alone enticed him to be more forward, feverish as his muffled moans quickened and became more vocal in time just by the charming and ever attentive flick of his tongue upon your own.

Lips parting from the erotic dance with yours, retracting the wet muscle from your mouth and breaking the saliva that bridged to you both, you would peer into his green, lidded eyes (weighed by want of more). “My, my, darling,” Ignis began in a labored, excited tone, the side of his index finger carrying the weight of your chin to hold your focus, “aren’t you fun to kiss? I hate to sound so forward, but would you be opposed if I indulged myself again? I don’t know how long I can hold myself back knowing the effect you have on me.”

Your hands and your head upon his chest, you would find satisfaction in his encouragement and thirst for more. “Do as you wish, Ignis,” you whispered, voice harboring its own sentiment for more.

His hands were steady and harmonious in their own ways of undressing you with a sort of slow sentiment that not even the gods themselves could find a way in recreating. He would allow the clothing to steadily give way to the true treasure he found underneath, distracting you from any discomfort with the occasional kiss or two whether upon your lips or the center of your forehead to sooth your body. With your form completely unshielded and the advisor’s disposal, Ignis would take to your hands, escorting one to his cheek as he drank in the sight of you.

“Y/N…” he breathed as his hold upon the curve of your touch tightened as if dreading it could turn to ash and slip through the divide of his fingers. “Allow me the honor of bathing in your glorious luminosity, the blanketed sensation of your warmth that invigorates me into a thirsting yearning to cry your name in a melodious pitch, ever rising…” Ignis shifted closer as your hand slowly drifted from his prevalent hold, the entrance to such sweet words closed by your own in a loving kiss as your body ached in heated rise for more. “…Allow me to rest my mark upon your image with every attentive touch of my hands, my lips, and much more that you wake days after still regaling in the poetry I’ve written upon your skin.”

In the act, your body found much rejoicing as Ignis’ hands cradled you ever close to the graceful manner in which he took to caring for you and giving rise to the heated love swelling in your chest and soul. As your leg rose to cage him there before you, Ignis’ palm moved from your upper shoulder, down the length of you to the outer side of your left thigh before finding minor rest under the bend of your leg. His lips found their own momentary respite on your collarbone, his chest pressing upon your upper body as he breathed ever heatedly at the taste of your skin before taking care in your breast—moving his graceful caress back upward to outline their perfection from the side, underneath and then moving them together as if to enjoy in their fullness.

The heated breath of his gasp in delight made you arch into the act, a cry of euphoria escaping your lips as your hands escorted him onward to where the wet warmth of Ignis’ tongue trailing the outer circle of one of your nipples excited a tingling sensation that sparked vigorously through you.

“I-Ignis…!” you exclaimed as the warmth tightened then, his lips enclosed upon the tender spot, sucking harshly while the advisor’s attentive, regal touch escorted the other in a loving dance with his index and middle finger in harmony. You took in every second of it—a second that felt like a glorious eternity at how the man took his time caring in you and giving sweet life to your growing euphoria.

Your legs rubbed against him, demanding salvation from the budding fire that was a near inferno with his sensual handle of you. Seemed Ignis sensed it as he broke free from the care of your breast, removing his glasses to put off to the side before tending to the saliva that had carelessly dripped from the corner of his mouth in a rather gentlemanly fashion with a single, casual dip of his index finger.

“Beckon my name, Y/N, under the thrall of my pleasant song, and I will break you free of your chains,” Ignis coaxed in sweet delight as he let his fingertips thoughtfully take care in their placement upon your cheek. His lips closer to yours once more, he breathed in heated excitement, “I will grant you wings instead.”

“I-Ignis…” you choked upon the air, which had grown heavy and thick with the budding union of you both. “Ignis, my love…my growing want in this world…I will do as you wish should you free me of the glowing ember you’ve placed inside of me at your will…!”

The advisor was pleased to where you felt him situate the bend of your legs about him a bit better before the lips of your entrance kissed upon the swollen tip of his erection. He hissed in a mixture of pleasure and worry that he may harm you, doing his best to be attentive and caring as he had been prior when sheathing himself completely inside of you. One arm fashioned itself underneath you in gracious support while the other took to your hand and brought your fingers to his lips where the ever poetic foundation tended to them sweetly before boldly flicking his tongue across the digits, taking your index finger into his mouth to sidetrack any pain you might feel on the first thrust or so before letting it relax against his mouth once more.

The sofa moaned and jerked ever slightly at his assertive yet loving act, Ignis’ fingers digging into your skin for a mere moment when he felt your body tense as if to reassure you it was alright. The width of him widened you all the more, allowing you to feel every ridge of your lover in the sensual act as he dove as far in as possible, laying witness to your visual and vocal responses to be certain you were alright.

As the tactician moved in your touch, his legs tightening around you, you knew his climax was rapidly approaching as was your own. Forehead to yours, his green eyes peered at you. “With me, Y/N—we began this song together, and so we shall end it in unison,” coaxed Ignis, his words easily tasted upon your quaking inhale.

Embracing him tightly, you bit at your lower lip as you were certain he was sheathed within you, the head of his erection kissing the entrance to your womb. “I-I want to feel the essence of you…inside of me…!” you cried out, as the warning squeeze of your climax pressed on him, urging the advisor to his peak as you soon felt the warmth of him fill you to satisfaction and a harmonious cry of his name in celebration as he so yearned for—your own delightful end to the song coming in key after as you urged every last bit of the milky warmth inside of you, taking in the quivering cry of your name departing from his lips time and time again till the both of you embraced each other in the blanket of serenity.


	13. Unable to Wait (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can I ask for a very nsfw fic? The reader (female, if you could) and Ignis are on the way back home from a date during which she tries to seduce her lover (in, like, any possible way). The usually proper and gentleman advisor tries his best to resist his urges. The real question is - will he be able to wait till they get to their destination or will he simply park and fuck her in the backseat of the Regalia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, I only accept requests on my Tumblr as they're easier to keep track of then anywhere else or, if you want something more specific, you can commission me~

Nights were calming in the glittering Crown City. You had little concerns when it came to the fear of daemons as the Wall usually kept them at bay. A night out was a luxury you took for granted at times, but you rarely thought of how the others may have lived when it came to being in the arms of the man you loved. You could hardly say you were one for fine dining as well (wearing intricate outfits just for the sake of being on display for the public when eating wasn’t enjoyable), but you tended to ignore the atmosphere around you whenever he spoke—merely him saying your name was enough to intoxicate your mind and rush your heart into a rapid pace.

“Maybe one day I will pick the venue so I don’t end up in an intricate ball gown with sore feet after the day is through,” you lightly teased on your way back to his place in the Regalia as he was fine to have you over for the evening.

“You know you are more than welcome to make a suggestion,” responded Ignis, eyes locked on the road ahead of him as he spoke to you in the driver’s seat. “As for what apparel you dawn, you are also free to wear whatever you like.”

You laughed to yourself, turning slightly in the seat as the city lights gave a flash or two of a look at the advisor in the seat beside you in the late hours of Insomnia’s night. “You wouldn’t be embarrassed if I showed up in a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes?”

“Well,” Ignis began with a soft laugh in that word, moving his glasses up the slope of his nose, “I would perhaps be a little bit discomfited, but I would still be proud to take you with me all the same, my dear.”

Admiring his side profile, you moved a bit closer to the ever beckoning call of his cheek to kiss the skin that felt warm and smooth upon your lips (seeming to ignore the roughness in some areas where he had shaved). Ignis tilted his head in your direction, unable to move completely as he didn’t wish to distract himself from the road. Aiding him just a bit, you lightly touched upon his opposite cheek to try and at least guide the corner of his mouth to your lips, kissing upon it to excite a small gasp of a laugh from the advisor.

“Afraid I cannot accommodate you right now, Y/N,” confessed the advisor as he slowed at an intersection you recognized as being nearly twenty more minutes (at most) till you’d arrive at the Citadel. “You will have to wait for us to be home for me to be a bit more limber for the occasion.”

You scoffed playfully, hand resting on his inner thigh to which Ignis responded with moving his legs more inward as if to barricade you. “Who says you need to do anything?” Words balmy and wet upon his cheek, you noted he looked to you out of the corner of his eye in a sort of disapproving glance. “I can do enough from here if you’ll let me.” Honestly, you just wanted to see how long he would truly last in these last few minutes till you got to your destination.

Noting the light had turned green, Ignis’ attention snapped back to the road ahead. “Y/N, I love you as you are my world, but there are even some occasions where I am loathed to remind you that you’ll put us both in jeopardy if you divert my attention.”

Again, you were keen to ignore him as your hands maneuvered through the buttons on his undershirt, one even coming undone from the act, as you let your fingertips grace his chest underneath. His chest flexed against your touch, the beating of his heart nearly visible against your palm until you heard Ignis saying your name sternly again through the budding warmth of euphoria you were trying to blind him with. “Oh, come now—I can do all of the work while you drive us home.”

“Even if you so choose to do so, Y/N, you are going to make me put us in peril!” Ignis scolded, hoping something he would say would stop you.

“Then pull over,” you said matter-of-factly, attention to his belt now as you worked on unfastening it regardless of how much Ignis tried to gently nudge you away with his thigh going just under your chin in attempt to push you back when he wasn’t busy with the gas or break pedals.

“This isn’t ethical,” Ignis scolded, a labored breath escaping him when he felt your fingers finally grace his manhood to move it to the surface. “Y/N…!” Seemed none of his fighting you would work at this point and the exasperated sigh that followed after his exclaiming your name showed he had surrendered at some point.

You ignored the motions of the car as you worked on licking and teasing the length exposed before you, enjoying in the frustrated sounds your lover was making at your attempts to arouse him at one of the worst moments for him. “Why so frustrated, honey?” you asked coyly, eyes peering up at him with lidded want. “I thought it was your offer to serve me whenever I needed it?”

Ignis turned the car in a rather hurried manner, catching you by surprise as you gently pushed against his abdomen in the process. “In regards to food and outings to distract the mind: of course!” he reminded you, green eyes scolding you at the inappropriate time you had chosen to use his words against him before making a note of the current layout and seeming to halt the car. “When it comes to other more  _sensual_  services, I would have preferred the time be a bit different than this…!”

He moved the car into a parked mode from what you could tell as the engine was still very much on and his attention completely upon you. “Pulled off the road, have you?” you questioned with a playful smirk at just pushing his buttons to watch him squirm a bit.

“Yes…I have.” Ignis looked about the nearby windows to be certain nobody was nearby in the space he had chosen. “Go on with it then before someone bears witness to this,” he urged, breath heavy with a sort of want you could tell he was trying to disguise so as not to encourage the behavior any further for the future.

“If you want me to.” You grinned with satisfaction, the hot warmth of those words caressing the head of his cock to the point you heard him hiss in delight. Tongue curving with want upon the swollen head, you moaned at taking in every ridge of him that became more prevalent in time the more aroused he became. Widening your throat to the best of your ability, you sucked noisily going all the way down to the base that you could reach without his clothing getting in the way.

Ignis’ breathing went from subtle to a bit more audible tone as time ventured onward. A harsh swallow emanated from a gasp the advisor unleashed, reclining back in the driver’s seat of the Regalia. Fingers embedded within your hair, he encouraged you onward until you felt him almost insisting that your speed increase with the force he put upon you. He could no doubt feel your saliva dribbling down his length and making him all the more vocal at how wet you were making his throbbing erection.

“Faster, my love,” he beckoned, words so quiet and quivering in a need to release that you could sense it was coming one way or another.

Blanketing the underside of his length with your tongue you continued the harsh mannerisms upon him while stroking what part you were unable to fit into your throat. A part of you wanted to ride him to his climax, but you knew if you had to fight him just for the right to do this, it would take a miracle to do anything else in the Regalia as it were. But it was there you felt it, the hot release shot down your throat, nearly choking you at how aggressive it was. Closing your eyes tightly, you tried to swallow what you could though parts of it leaked from the corners of your mouth and even down his cock at your attempt.

Pulling back completely, you gasped hotly as parts of the milky white seed stained your lips and your touch. “Wasn’t expecting…that much…!” you commented breathlessly, coughing a bit from a part of it that nearly went down wrong.

Ignis’ eyes batted open as he attempted to regain himself as well. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, he removed his glasses for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and then proceeded to search for tissues he often kept nearby in one of the Regalia’s compartments. “One of us just had to be gluttonous, and if that is the case, you never are truly aware how much you’ll be served,” he teased in regards to you mincing his words earlier. “Speaking of such, if you’re so inclined to only hone in on the expressions I say that suit you, I will ask you to clean up after yourself seeing as you didn’t finish everything on the plate you asked for.”

Rolling your eyes at his behavior, you took the tissues he offered you to wipe your mouth and his spent erection in return. “I would hardly say I was complaining about what I was given.”

With everything cleaned up, Ignis made himself decent once more with a heavy and steady breath to try and calm himself from the adrenaline now pumping through him. “Ready once more?” he asked, moving the car back into drive as he did a U-turn to get back onto the road to head for home. “Consider ourselves lucky, Y/N, that we didn’t get caught back there.”

You sputtered out a laugh, nearly drowned out by the engine’s roar while moving over to loop your arms about the one nearest to you that belonged to Ignis. Leaning against his upper arm, you smiled to yourself with a satisfied hum. “Well, we can be more ‘unethical’ once we get back to your place.”

“Pleased to know you have your priorities in order,” the advisor jabbed gently in return, his right arm resting lazily in your grasp while the other hand kept to the wheel. “At least you’re willing to wait for us to be home this time.”

“There are other moments my priorities can slip out in public,” you laughed, hearing a sigh of feigned annoyance from him.

“And here I thought daemons were where my guard needed to be up at all times.”


	14. Allow Me the Honor.. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon RQ: I saw a prompt from a prompts list you reblogged a long time ago which was "Come over and make me then". Could you write it (NSFW) with older!Ignis (alt. verse) x fem!reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, I only accept requests on my Tumblr as they're easier to keep track of then anywhere else or, if you want something more specific, you can commission me. c:

 

 

Trying to power down for evenings was always a challenge. Honestly, if it weren’t for work and other responsibilities you had, you would be just fine at the very thought of staying up as late as possible enjoying video games and other activities that could continue well into the twilight hours. However, the roommate that you decided to bunk with and offer your heart to was always keen on early rises and rest with all things considered.

Ignis was hardly into video games. He would watch you play while reading up on a few things or cooking dinner, but his comments were usually the same in regards to finding nothing entertaining about what was before him on the screen.

“All you do is complain,” you jabbed lightheartedly while continuing with the video game you plugged in to enjoy for the evening.

“And all you do is waste your time with…whatever this nonsense is,” Ignis responded, gesturing to the screen across from where he had joined you there on the sofa, an Ebony in hand for the evening as well as some book he had been reading for the last several days.

“Well, I happen to enjoy this nonsense, thank you,” you answered with a smirk at his annoyance. Behaving around him probably made Ignis sigh in relief but frustrating the advisor was ten times more enjoyable if you were to be honest.

Ignis’ eyes rolled to the side, closing the book in his hands when he noted the time before finding it within him to nudge you gently with the back of his hand. “It is best you save and turn it off. It is late, and we have an early start tomorrow, Y/N.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you murmured as if to wave away his insistence on the matter.

The advisor gave you a disapproving yet playful expression as you tried to undermine him in the matter. “Don’t sass me, love. You always say these things, going to bed late and then waking up to the point I have to drag you into the shower.” He gestured once more from you to the TV screen. “Turn it off and let’s get to bed.”

A groan passed your lips as you let the controller fall to your lap. “C’mon, Iggy,” you whined, looking to him pleadingly in the eyes. “Just at least ten more minutes?”

His response was rather firm in the matter. “No.”

Your shoulders slumped forwards, trying to find a middle ground you could be content with. “Five minutes then! C’mon, five more minutes isn’t going to hurt anything.”

Ignis moved his fingers to his forehead, massaging a headache he no doubt could feel coming at trying to get you to do anything. “ ** _Five_**  more minutes, darling,” he insisted, stressing the number so you wouldn’t think to fight him on it later. The advisor to the crown took to his feet, moving to the nearby trashcan to dump the empty can of Ebony into it in passing. “I am going to get ready for bed, and you better have this game turned off and the lights as well before I am through.”

“Uh hu.” You were more into what was on the screen than what Ignis was trying to tell you, really, but you knew he was used to it by now. Every night was a challenge just as every morning could be as well.

Ignis did indeed move down the nearby hall and to the bedroom to get ready, you saw that from just the periphery of your vision. As fate would see to it, the five minutes felt more like five seconds and Ignis reappeared a minute after to notice you were still very much into the game you were playing and nowhere near the very thought of stopping.

“Y/N,” Ignis began in a scolding tone, arms crossed upon his chest where he stood in a sleeveless t-shirt he often wore to bed, black in color with gray pajama pants.

“Ignis,” you groaned right back, hoping if you ignored him maybe he would let you play in peace as he sometimes did whenever he surrendered.

“Y/N, you said to give you five minutes, and that time has passed,” the advisor reminded you, jabbing down to the floor in annoyance that you were intent to ignore him. It was odd, really. He was never this demanding in terms of trying to get you to bed before—it was as though he wanted something that he wasn’t telling you about.

Pausing the game, you glanced over at Ignis with a raise of your brow. “Does my being late to bed really upset you this much? Do I disturb your sleeping or something when I get in bed after you?”

The advisor sighed, looking away while taking the time to remove his glasses completely from where the resided upon the slope of his nose. “Not at all, really—.”

“Then why so upset about me just playing a bit more? If I am tired tomorrow then let me worry about it.” You turned, noting the time on your phone being a bit earlier than usual anyways. “Besides, it’s only a little after nine. I can manage just fine for another hour.”

Another sigh of exasperation escaped Ignis as he fondled with the glasses in his possession before placing them on the kitchen counter nearby. “I was hoping to…explore other options for a moment before bed with you if you’d be so gracious to join me,” he explained albeit a bit nervously as he was never one to truly come out and express his wants or needs, only physically show what he needed with a simple look, a gesture, or even a kiss to insinuate he wanted more than that. “Otherwise, you’re free to stay up as you wish enjoying the game if you find it more preferable over me and my company.”

The hurt in his voice made you laugh quietly as if stunned he’d think a game would be more enjoyable than him. “If you want me to shut down the game and come play with you in bed…” You paused, shrugging your shoulders looking from the TV back to him. “…come over and make me then.”

Ignis accepted the challenge, taking to the remote and turning the television off so that you would have no other option but to shut down the console unless you wanted to fight him for the remote and the right to turn it back on. But to be honest, given how needy he was being, you didn’t care to put up a fight. You just saved so no progress would be lost and it was in that moment you let him even power down the console for you before the advisor moved to where you sat.

Eyes sizing him up from where he towered over you, your arms found their rest upon his upper thighs as you embraced him from that angle. Cautious in where you rested your chin, you still grinned with some form of satisfaction as you could see clearly now how in desperation he was just to get you to the bedroom to do as he pleased, not even the clothing he wore could hide that thought. “You know you’re free to grab me by the arms and fuck me as you want, Ignis.”

The advisor huffed at what he deemed a primitive idea, his fingers moving about the strands of your hair before his fingertips took care in outlining your jaw line and gripping in kind upon your chin. “Being so barbaric is hardly a means that I find romantic, Y/N. If you wish to ravage me as such, I will not stop you, but that is not the way I wish to in turn explore you.”

“You’re no fun,” you playfully teased, digging your fingertips onto the rim of his pajama pants only to witness as he stopped you by pulling them back into place and swatting your hands away.

Before you could even address why he was being so picky that evening, Ignis moved his arms about you to pull you into his arms bridal style. “I said ‘in the bed’, Y/N,” he reminded you quietly, stealing a kiss from your lips and allowing you the taste of that ever bitter flavor of Ebony coffee just faintly even if the toothpaste he used tried to drown it out.

It mattered little as you got lost in the simple gesture and the warmth of his arms as you were carried away from the living room and to the bedroom you both shared. Turning the lights off on his journey there, you found your body enveloped in the comfort of the covers that were already a bit of a mess to show he had been waiting for you for a moment or two to join him. Hands to his cheeks, you lovingly traced over the old scars that hardly did much to hinder the beauty of his features. “One of these days you’re going to have to just tell me when you want to spend such a moment alone with me before bed.”

He chuckled to himself, kissing between your eyes to which the kiss lingered and allowed you to witness the simple flash of his throat when he excited the act. “You know what I need and want when a game is not harboring your attention, Y/N,” Ignis reminded you, his words breathing an everlasting imprint upon your features as he spoke in the dark of the room merely lit by the outside lights of the City of Insomnia and the Citadel itself. “When you’re lost in its world and out of mine, I lose you for a time and…” He sighed out the frustration in the matter as he knew it was petty. “…I grow resentful.”

A crooked smile crossed your lips as your fingers gently dug into his cheeks to insist on his attention. “A game cannot compare to the love and attention you give me, Iggy.” Tilting your head to the side, you kissed him lovingly. Tongue pressed assertively upon his lips to ask for entrance through the oral barrier, you felt the welcoming flood of warmth from the steady breath that passed him to fill your lungs. The sweet taste of his saliva was invigorating and sent an anxious yet delighted chill through your body as you sampled the delightful drink, the intoxication only worsening when you were allowed the graces of an eager moan, which rumbled pleasantly from his throat. Pulling from his lips ever reluctantly, you steadied your rising breath. “Undress me,” you practically ordered, tugging at his sleeveless shirt to pull it up and over his head without much hindrance.

Your body soon unclothed, it merely lasted for a moment when the erotic graces of Ignis’ lips found their journey upon the parts of you they rarely had the pleasure to travel. The air that in haste passed through his nostrils as his heart quickened in a feverish beat to explore you hungrily made your body roll into the act all the more as if your form was but a barren desert tasting the salivation of water for the first time that only his tongue and mouth in unison could bring. Eyes closed, you moaned vocally when you felt those lips of his—scarred by his past doings—pressing together to gently pinch and nip at your flesh to excite you onward to displaying yourself further for him.

“I-Ignis…!” your voice praised as you felt the onward journey of his fingers from your back to your sides and then back up again as he squeezed and enjoyed in the fullness of your breasts, exciting your legs the need to blossom for him and his size. The mere touch of him upon your erect nipples drove you to near insanity from the exotic contact they had gone so long without. Chest heaving in delight, you moved your inner thigh against your lover to excite him onward as his whispered words enthralled you.

“Grant me the graces of which I need to fulfill the very realm in which I am so honored to tread, Y/N,” he breathed near your navel, a hand sliding to your outer thigh after he toyed upon the curve of your backside, shepherding his touch down the length of you to your knee and then back again as his fingers knew exactly where to press upon your swollen clit to excite a surprised scream from your throat. You could feel the dampness only worsening at this point and even marring the very fingertips that toyed with you so. “Allow me the pleasure of tasting the sweet essence that grants your love immortality within my form.”

You felt Ignis’ fingers move from the soiled petals of your entrance, the advisor intently tasting of your welcomed gift as though he were sampling a dish he had grown fond of. The tantalizing look of his tongue swirling upon his finger to taste every bit of you made your heart beat so loudly you could hear it in your ears. Not able to lie idly by, you groped for his erection and pulled upon it in feverish want. A gasping moan stunned the advisor as he quivered at your grab with fingers pulled from his mouth, leaving him to look from you to where your hand was now in place. “T-Two can play that game, sweetheart…!”

“Can we?” Ignis asked though his words expelled more in a surprised pant than a curious question. He merely let you work upon him, his moans growing heavier and closer together as you continued your administrations on the sensitive organ. Eventually, he grabbed upon your wrist and with ease, migrating it away. “I-I cannot keep on if you continue with that, Y/N, and I do not plan to put my want to waste upon your hand.” Ignis loomed over you, green eyes peering at you through the curtain of his dirty blond hair that had fallen about his features from the wear of the day and his brushing upon it earlier before bed. The back of his fingers and hand sweetly caressed the rosy hue of your cheek before you felt the ever blissful stretching of your temple walls by the swollen want of Ignis’ cock.

A gulp of air and a heavy breath of delight from the advisor, you in turn cried out his name in a melodic series of demands for more. The balmy sweat of his chest caressed your own, every heavy breath he took gave a firm push to you and even caused your head to nearly strike the headboard with how needy Ignis had apparently been but wouldn’t dare come out to say it. The width of him encouraged the widening of your body all the more as he dove deeper and further each energetic thrust he ushered forth upon you. Lost in the euphoric delusions of your mind, you were brought back to yourself as Ignis’ lips found yours yet again as he demanded more in the realms of taste.

The bed moaned from the ongoing aggression you excited without knowing, lewd was the firm sound of your union as your thighs smacked against one another in the otherwise dead silence of the room. You swallowed every moan, sampled every bit of his sweat that thickened the air and even tapped upon your lips when it fell from his brow, and your fingers drank in every single flex of his muscles when he thrust upon you. He was so far…so deep within you that you could swear you could feel the head of his erection kissing the entrance to your womb. Your breath evident upon the air, your walls clenched firmly upon his intruding erection as if to keep him still, but you knew it was your way of warning what was to come.

Ignis felt it, and he urged himself as far in as possible before departing from the series of eager kisses he unleashed upon you. “Together,” he breathed heatedly near your ear, letting the words haunt you in loving ecstasy.

Your nails dug into his back, adding more marks that you had already done prior in your personal moments together. Saliva dribbling from the corner of your mouth as you lost the thought to even swallow, you cried out in euphoria as the grips of it washed upon your body like the ever quenching waves soaking the dry and needy sands of any shoreline. It encouraged the man you loved in return as the warm, milky white of his want came forth and claimed your body as he so desired, bringing him to rest there upon you as his arms embraced your weary and balmy form.

Chest heaving from the aftermath of his love, you turned to acknowledge he was burying his nose against the nook of your neck to find comfort and relief there, his own panting moans sending a shiver of delight up your spine as they caressed your skin. “Feel better now…?” you asked playfully, fingers touching the corner of his lips before moving them onward to his hair to pull back the curtain of tresses and get a better view of his eyes.

“If…you let me stay in this embrace during the evening hours, Y/N…” Ignis paused, groping for your hand to bring your knuckles to his lips to which he kissed. “…I will consider myself forever sated a bit more.”


	15. Trying to Keep it Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon RQ: Hello~ Love the fics you’ve been putting up so far thank you so much for them <3 Could I request some teacher!Ignis where he gets jealous/protective over another classmate pining over you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, I only accept requests on my Tumblr as they're easier to keep track of then anywhere else or, if you want something more specific, you can commission me. c:

 

 

He was one of the strongest and wittiest warriors you knew when it came to the Crownsguard of Insomnia. Ignis knew how to grapple back any situation into his clutches no matter how hard any of his students tried to come at him with their best attacks or even their knowledge of certain subjects in the classroom he had been given sanctity over in the Citadel to train new recruits for either hunter positions or to be given the possible honor of something higher under the ranks of the King or Prince themselves.

It was hard to stay focused most days. While the battleground training was far more energizing and awoken you in the grip of the action the classroom talks of history, elemency, beast lore…ugh, it was all so repetitive, endless and dull.

Twiddling the end of your pencil into the desk as you tried to pay attention to your teacher (as Ignis was a supportive if not stern sort), you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. Cautiously, you looked around to be certain nobody would take notice—especially Ignis—before fishing it out to take a glance at the message that had been sent your way.

 **Dimitrius (2:31 PM)** : Not getting too bored to tears by our teacher’s lecture, are you Y/N?

Scoffing to yourself you kept the phone near your lap just out of sight of Ignis before looking over your shoulder to catch the man around your age sitting just in the back row diagonal from you. He was a tall one, about six feet with brown hair combed down the center, bangs hanging loosely on either side of his face just above his jaw line with a single beaded braid that occasional dangled near his left cheek, a bit longer than the rest of his hair and stopped just past his chin. While clean shaven he did have a nasty scar over his left eye, leaving the orb misty in hue while the other retained its hazel green color.

The two of you hit it off rather well when you were partnered now and again in the beginning of your training sessions when first beginning classes a year or so ago, but as of late it seemed Ignis was intent to keep the two of you apart and the only time you got to spend with him was usually after class if Ignis didn’t attempt to get there first. While you enjoyed your teacher’s company after hours as well when it wasn’t dealing with class related subjects, Dimitrius was equally enjoyable and fun to be around.

“It is so boring,” you practically mouthed to the fellow student, hating to talk foul about Ignis and his methods but he had a tendency to ramble on far more than you cared for.

It looked like Dimitrius was about to respond but stopped suddenly and you heard why as Ignis’ ruler came snapping down on your desk to bring you back to attention. Spinning around to the loud and unforgiving sound, you removed your hands in haste with worry Ignis might strike them even if his precision was pretty dead on.

“Forgive me, Y/N, but am I interrupting something important?” Ignis asked, tone labored with ill amusement at being disrupted and not having your attention.

“N-No, sir,” you responded, hating the students’ eyes were all on you now. “I was—.”

“—Just paying attention to what I was talking about prior, I hope,” Ignis interrupted, fixing his glasses upon the slope of his nose before looking back at the book he had opened before him. “So, Y/N, you can tell me what a duelhorn is weakest against then, correct?”

Admittedly, the last part of his lecture had become a huge blur even before Dimitrius stole your attention away. “Umm, well…it’s…” You wished you could cheat and maybe look at your phone for something or ask Dimitrius for an answer but everybody was watching your every movement. “Polearms…?” you finally departed with, looking nervously up at Ignis after releasing that answer.

His forehead wrinkled ever slightly as a single brow rose at the answer. “Lucky guess, my dear,” he responded quietly as if to only allow you the honor of hearing it. “And what else?”

Really? What else? Couldn’t he be happy with the one answer? Couldn’t he call on someone else in the classroom? Why was he picking on you so suddenly? “And…swords?” you reluctantly responded, hand to the side of your neck to try and massage away the stiffness. “I mean, what creature or person is immune to swords cutting through them?”

While parts of the class found humor in that remark, Ignis sighed with a shake of his head. “Shields and fire, Y/N, are also on the list. Swords do decent damage but not enough to bring down the creature in haste. Please keep your eyes and ears forward so I do not find my words falling on deaf attention.” Just as he was about to pull away from you, Ignis opened his hand and beckoned his fingers inward as if asking for something. “Your phone, if you please?”

You wanted to fight him on that but you also didn’t want to draw attention to yourself anymore than you already had, relinquishing the phone to him with an annoyed sigh in the process.

Ignis pocketed into one of his chest pockets. “You can retrieve it once we’re done here, Y/N.”

As Ignis continued onward down the aisle talking still of the best way to handle duelhorns you did eventually sneak another look back at Dimitrius only to have him mouth a ‘sorry’ at the predicament, feeling he was to blame for it.

Once class was over for the day, you put away your notebook and other things within your bag before being stopped with a gentle pat on the back from your fellow classmate, Dimitrius. “You got me in trouble, you ass,” you likely jabbed with a laugh in between so as to show you weren’t venomous over the thought.

“I would have said something but he was coming right at you, Y/N,” Dimitrius whispered back before taking your hand into his. Your fingers relaxed into his touch as the hold of his hand was far from being a friend but felt like a quiet ask to be much more. “Hey, ummm…so I was wondering—.”

“Y/N, a word with you in private, if you please?” Ignis interrupted from his desk.

Pulling away from Dimitrius and him as well from you, he sighed with a roll of his eyes at Ignis’ persistent behavior. “Whenever you ditch the teacher, let me know. Talk to you later.”

“See ya,” you whispered back, fixing your bag over your shoulder before heading up towards Ignis’ desk to at least ask for your phone back. With all of the classmates out of the room, you grumbled with a hard look at your teacher. “Well, you certainly are good at embarrassing your ‘pet’ before your students, aren’t you?” It was obvious to everybody that Ignis seemed to prize you as a favorite of sorts; especially when the two of you were caught after hours now and again. Jokes (cruel or otherwise) of sleeping with the teacher did tend to circulate but you had never done such a thing and had no intention of doing so. You just saw Ignis as a nice and interesting person to be around; especially when he wasn’t in ‘teacher mode’.

Ignis removed his glasses, fondling with them in his grasp as he sized you up in a scolding manner from where he sat at his desk. “Since when have you ever been allowed to exempt yourself from my tutelage, Y/N?” He placed his glasses back upon the slope of his nose, urging them better into place with his index and middle finger. “A shining example in terms of polearms you may very well be, Y/N, but if you slip your attention from the written word, you will forget what cause we are fighting for and what foes we may face beyond these walls.”

“All I need is my spear,” you insisted with a wave of your hand, dismissing the thought that he couldn’t at least be supportive of your hard work on the field. “And my phone, if you’d be so kind?” Outstretching your hand, you waited for him to release it to you.

His eyes seemed to narrow at you, unimpressed at something you departed with. However, he did dig into his pocket and pull out your cell to hand over to you as you requested. “Just know that…I care a lot about you, Y/N, and if you were to fall on the battlefield before my eyes, I do not think I could escape the blanket of blame I would coil myself within.”

“There are no daemons inside the walls, Ignis,” you insisted, looking through your phone first to be certain nothing important was sent your way during those hours without it.

“We will be upon the battlefield in time as we have to remain vigilant in terms of what we are up against should the Empire ever attack as they are no stranger to using the beasts in their battles,” Ignis reminded you. When you remained fixated on your phone, ignoring him, you heard the ever faint sound of leather tightening as his gloved hands moved into a fist of annoyance upon his desk. “Dimitrius has your attention far better than I it seems, even when vacant from the classroom.”

Hearing the awkward hurt in his tone, you huffed as you pocketed your phone with a tilt of your head. “Ignis—where the hell is that coming from?”

“Y/N, I’ve seen the way you two behave when in my presence. It seems I am but a memory when he’s around and your focus is far more attentive on his own belligerent behavior,” he chastised out of jealousy.

“Ignis!” you responded heatedly, hands slamming down on the wooden surface you were casually leaning against in upset he would say that about someone you cared for. “He’s not belligerent!”

“He acts irrationally during the physical aspects of training, has nearly endangered you and other members on his team with his reckless behavior, and has gotten that scar on his features from acting without my guidance when we went outside the Wall to train on the actual field,” Ignis recalled to you, jogging your memory of the times Dimitrius seemed to be more intent to show off than actually participate at times.

“He does that because he’s worried about us, and he just wants to prove himself,” you insisted, standing in Dimitrius’ corner. “I know there have been several times you’ve even put him in his place and seemed to enjoy in it too. You are not immune to being belligerent at times!”

The advisor to the Prince seemed cross with your response to stand by his side still. “He is not worthy of you, Y/N!”

Seemed the last part accidentally parted from Ignis’ lips as he recoiled at his own choice of wording just as you had. “Wha…What…?” you asked softly, wondering if you did indeed hear that right.

Again, Ignis removed his glasses and pinched the space with his other hand as if to relax a headache that had triggered in him. “Y/N…” Him saying your name alone was heavy, as though the single word was difficult for him to even part with. “…I would like to hope that I have some room for error when it comes to the attentiveness of your heart.” You jerked your head back but was hardly able to move your body as Ignis’ hand found yours to hold it in a manner that it too felt different than before. “When I fight with you—even against you—it is as though we are one, dancing in perfect synergy that nobody else can match. You know what I require in terms of aid as I do you if not better than you do me, if I may so boldly state.” His glasses found rest upon the slope of his nose yet again. “Duties occupy my time heavily as of late, leaving me with my thoughts of you and how I know I’ll regret everything if I do not speak up sooner in regards to my emotions about all of this.”

When the heat upon your cheeks became evident, you did your best to try and ignore it and pass it away with a playful response. “You know, if you want to kiss me, Iggy, just say so.”

But it seemed he was more a man of action than you remembered. The chair scraping violently against the floor after your witty remark, Ignis took to his feet to lean across the desk and usher your lips against his. Your heart felt like it stalled in your chest at the sudden reaction, eyes wide as you couldn’t believe he would actually follow through with it. It was a simple kiss, nothing too sensual but one that was expressive enough to tell you that he loved you far more than you had realized as it lingered for you to taste of his want and feed on the desire of.


	16. The King's Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hello Beautiful, I saw your most recent update about your depression, so might I ask you to write a short story/skit about your beloved Ignis doing something out of the ordinary that would bring a smile to your face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Know that I greatly appreciate you, sweetheart. You’re an absolute doll to help me forget my pains, and I cannot thank you enough for your continued support. <3 I couldn’t think of anything truly out of the ordinary but there was a concept that came to mind not too long ago I decided to try in regards to him being a restaurant owner in Altissia (because I love the place lol). <3 Thank you again~.

A place of beauty and a city that often aided you in forgetting your worries when it dealt with the world that had slowly been revived after the sombering, selfless sacrifice of the King of Lucis some years ago, Altissia was a great retreat for many once it had managed to find its feet again and was rebuilt after those many years of daemons destroying the beauty it once held. Honestly, you didn’t live there but you often enjoyed taking vacations there either alone or bunking with a friend of yours that offered their home to you if it was possible.

There were many things to take in and enjoy but your favorite thing to do was eat near the glorious beauty of the seaside at a restaurant called The King’s Valor. The interior always felt misplaced for an area like Altissia—as though it belonged somewhere else entirely in comparison to anything in Accordo, really, but you were told the owner was mostly raised in Insomnia and anybody from that city would tell you the architecture were pretty much similar to that given the dark colors. You were also told he once worked for the former King as his advisor and that he was offered the position next on the throne but declined it for some reason or another. 

How much of that was true, you couldn’t say. You never saw it as polite to ask given the circumstances that be. 

All and all, you were surprised to be told he was actually blind and still able to attend to things without many problems. The way he addressed people and even seemed to look in their direction, you never would have guessed that part was true and sometimes you even had difficulty believing it. 

He was a kind and charming man. You ventured there so often that he was beginning to recognize you (or your voice, who knew really with those dark glasses he wore always in place) and often urged you to the bar so talking to you would be easier than you being anywhere else in the restaurant. 

The lights were brighter than ever that evening and with dinner hours nearly over, you decided to head to The King’s Valor to grab something and go as you didn’t want to inconvenience anybody when you were well aware that the closing hours were near. Rushing to the front door and allowing yourself in you saw a few stragglers that were eating out the hours and staying from home, watching a show or two on the televisions about the center bar area but most had already left knowing that closing would happen in twenty or so minutes. Hurrying up to the bar counter you playfully flinched, hating to order so late but you tried to inwardly reassure yourself you had time left. 

“Good evening,” greeted the man behind the counter. “What can I get you?” 

You returned the greeting in haste. “Hey, can I get the seafood risotto to go?” 

“In a hurry, are we Y/N?” came Ignis’ voice elsewhere in the restaurant, catching your attention. Turning around from where you sat, you noticed the restaurant owner was sitting down enjoying his own small meal at a booth but ventured in your direction upon hearing your voice. 

It had been several months since you were able to truly venture out to Altissia let alone see him. “Ignis,” you breathed in greeting, moving from the stool you were sitting on for a moment to embrace him if he so allowed to which he did and even encouraged as he brought you in closer to express in his own way he was happy to know you were there. “It is good to see you.” You pulled back from the hug for a moment to laugh sarcastically at his wording prior. “As for being in a rush, I got here late, and I didn’t want to have you keep the doors open longer for me.” 

He had been known to do it before. If he hadn’t taken the register down to be counted, he would still allow you to order something to which he would make himself. 

Ignis’ brow wrinkled curiously at the matter. “So you have nowhere to be at current, Y/N?” 

“No, not really,” you answered honestly. “I was just not keeping track of the time since I just got here early in the morning hours. I was enjoying the shops and stuff as usual.” 

The man moved forward knocking his knuckles on the black marble granite countertop to catch the server’s attention. “If you could, Jundeer, keep this for here.” 

“No! Ignis!” you scolded playfully, trying to get the server cook to ignore his superior as you shook your head. A nervous laugh escaped you in the moment. “Ignore him.” 

Ignis grinned and remained professional in return at your attempt to try and silence him. “And if you please, add a chiffon cake to that for free.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Again, you tried to move him away from the counter so he’d stop being so kind in the matter of just your arrival but he was quite strong for a mere chef and restaurant owner. “You are just impossible,” you insisted with a teasing shake of your head. 

“Relentless really, my dear. Besides, this will have to do till I can be the one to cook for you next time,” Ignis said with a tender smile. “If you’ve nowhere to be then you can give me the pleasure of your company as I work on tidying up a few ends here before closing down for the evening.” He fixed his glasses upon the slope of his nose. “I’d adore hearing where you’ve been as of late.” 

“You know me, Ignis,” you reminded him, fidgeting slightly upon the granite marble. “I just don’t live out here so when I can find the time to come out to your place, I do.” 

He pulled from the counter for a mere moment, groping the air for a broom and dustpan he kept nearby to begin working on cleaning the restaurant as needed as he had put up his apron for the day (you assumed). He was usually the chef more than a server or someone who cleaned the tables. “That I do,” Ignis responded as he tended to the floor as though he knew where the problems would be in relation to where everything was. “I suppose I’ve just grown spoiled in hearing your voice and enjoying in your lovely compliments in regards to my cooking about here when you were in town for a month nearest Christmas season.” 

“A present to myself,” you reminded him, watching his movements and still finding it odd that he could be blind. “And what? You don’t have anybody around here to flatter your ego and tell you what you should already know?” 

Ignis laughed vocally at your gentle jab at him. “I have several but it is most enduring from those I care for, Y/N.” 

A blush warmed your cheeks as you fondled with your hair in an idle moment. Honestly, there wasn’t much you could even say back to the lovely words and as the night grew colder you found the door soon shutting and locking behind the co-workers while you enjoyed your food there at one of the booths that gave a lovely view of the shops and the sea with Ignis on the opposite side of where you sat, the two of you trying to catch up with one another. 

“I promise to cook it myself for you next time,” Ignis swore, taking a drink of his Ebony he had taken from home. “I honestly didn’t know you were in town. Even your friend failed to mention it when I encountered her a day or so ago.” He shook his head slightly, fingers to the side of his face where the massive scar had laid to rest on him. “One tends to lose track of time when you rely on sounds and such to understand what time or day it is. My text to speech app helps now and again in relaying me that information, but still...” 

“The food is good, but I will confess—not as good as when you make it,” you flattered, carefully plucking away at the cake he had been so gracious to give you for free. “As for my friend, she didn’t know, really. I am not even staying with her.” You paused, finishing off another bite of the treat before bothering to think of having another as the cake was always far more filling than it appeared. “As random as this question is, Ignis…are you really blind?” 

Ignis smiled a sort of melancholy smile that made you almost regret asking. His hands were folded under his chin for a mere moment only to carefully unfurl shortly after your question to grab the dark visor he wore to remove it and let you see for yourself. 

Watching closely, you noticed the eyes indeed had turned an otherworldly color from the damages done to them. A beautiful halo of misty blue stared back at you intently though the orbs shifted side to side as if trying to catch a sight of you in the dark. “It’s so hard to believe,” you confessed breathlessly, stalling in your eating. “You move around like everyone else I never would have guessed at all unless told.” 

Moving a stray hair back into place, Ignis took his glasses once more and put them back where they were upon the slope of his nose. “Took me quite some time to get adjusted but your other senses amplify.” 

“I would have just given up on life after something shocking like that,” you confessed, letting the fork rest on the plate for a spell. 

Ignis gestured to the action. “You haven’t finished it entirely, Y/N. Not to your liking or are you full?” 

“Full,” you corrected with a playful scoff. “The food is delicious.” 

“As for not giving up,” Ignis began with a heavy sigh, folding his hands before him on the table once more. “I had a King to protect and honor. I could not and would not fail him no matter the cost.” 

Your head lifted just a bit at that piece of information coming from him. “So you did work for the King of Lucis?” 

“Years ago, yes,” answered Ignis as he departed from the booth for the moment. “It is to which this place is named after so I’ll always keep his memory close and on my lips.” Ignis pointed to where you were sitting. “I’ll fetch you something to put the cake in, Y/N.” 

You thanked him, watching again as he seemed to (with ease) venture to behind the bar area to grab a to-go box before coming right back to place the cake within it. With how somber the man sounded, you figured a change of topic was in order. “Still seems like you can see to me.” 

Ignis jabbed his heel into the boards. “Do I not sound like I stomp to you?” he questioned curiously, appreciating the change in discussion as he smiled briefly at the remark. “I am intentionally pushing down on my heels a bit to find where things are in reference to me if there is silence. It sends out a vibration in the floor to let me know when something is weighing the surface down or not and how big it could be.” He motioned to the plate you had been eating on. “When the fork hit the serving dish, I heard a partially heavy sound—the silverware being discarded so means you were obviously done and the fact the sound was muffled ever slightly told me there was more there that you hadn’t finished.” His index and middle fingers jabbed at the side of his forehead. “I am constantly paying attention, my dear. Far more frequent as of late given the circumstances.” 

“That must truly hurt your feet after awhile,” you hissed with displeasure at the thought of how bruised and tired he must feel. 

“It did in the beginning but I’ve learned to adapt and control the pressure of which I use,” explained Ignis as he offered his hand for you to take, signaling it was time to leave for the night. “I will confess that when I retire home and feel them, they are cracked and worn with fatigue, so I am sure they are not fetching to look at without socks on at least.” 

Accepting his kind gesture, you left the booth with your leftovers at your side. “You just need someone to massage them then when you get home,” you chuckled. “You deserve to be spoiled with all the spoiling you do everyone else with your cooking.” 

It was faint, but you heard the laugh rumble in his throat. “The world can wait on my needs and wants, Y/N,” Ignis insisted as he ventured to the door to unlock it and allow you out first before following after setting the alarm and re-locking the entrance with his keys. “For now I am…pleased with how things are for the most part.” 

It sounded forced, really. Was he truly happy? He seemed to put on a brave front about his feelings but he was a chef, so that could be part of the reason why. “Are you…?” you reluctantly asked, walking side-by-side with Ignis back to your place. 

His mouth opened as if to speak in haste but he quickly retracted the temptation, reforming the words again in his head. “Admittedly, it gets quite lonely at times, my dear. While the customers are a delight to serve and keep me company, it is not the companionship I so aspire for.” The last few words seemed to breathe out in a sort of yearning want that was hard to place. 

“If…If you’d like, Ignis,” you began, unsure if this would be uncalled for or not, “I can come by as often as I can to The King’s Valor or even just…” The words stalled, making you rub the back of your neck nervously. “…Well, we could swap phone numbers or something, and I could text you or talk to you?” 

Ignis tilted his head in the direction of your words, perhaps making sure he was hearing them right. “If you are not afraid to give me your number, Y/N, I would be delighted to exchange in pleasant conversation with you over the phone.” 

You smiled, nudging against his upper arm in a gentle manner. “Sounds good,” you whispered to him, enjoying the lights of Altissa that late evening. “I’ll give it to you when I get home then.”


	17. I am Not Leaving You..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Since I've found no particularly interesting prompts in the lists, can we invent them on our own? For example, can I ask for a drabble (Ignis x Fem!Reader possibly) with the starter "I don't fucking care about your scars. And you can even tell me to leave but I'll stay by your side because I fucking care too much and I can't fucking live without you"? (Is it too long? :'D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It is totally fine, dear. I will do something with this but I might remove some of the F bombs as even I don’t get the passionate when I swear like it’s my native language. x’D Sorry for the wait, and enjoy~

Ignis was still so new to losing his sight, and while he had put on the bravest front he could manage in front of his friends, it was completely different when he was around you; especially, after the disappearance of Noctis and the gradual separation of him and his friends. You wanted to help. You wanted to be beside him during such a difficult time, but even the advisor seemed to be a lot more stubborn than you thought he was and did his best to manage on his own.

Hearing Ignis’ phone alarm go off one morning made you grumble on instinct but in haste, you reacted by waking up a bit speedier than him. “Ignis?”

“Mm?” he mumbled, fondling delicately on the nearby nightstand to make sense of where his phone was to try and silence it before bothering to sit upright and prepare for the day.

“Why are you getting up so early?” you asked, moving to your feet to rush to the other side of the bed just in case he needed assistance.

You watched as Ignis turned his feet to the floor, his toes flexing just a bit to adjust to the carpeted flooring before moving his hand about in the darkness for his walking cane he still had with him. Grabbing it before him, you ushered it into his grasp before stepping back to let him see about figuring out the rest without your help.

“Thank you,” he said in a neutral sort of appreciation, a part of him (perhaps) wishing to have found that on his own. His hands fondled for his glasses next, locating them with ease in time and putting them to rest on the slope of his nose as he found some relief in having his scars hidden as well as his disability to a degree. “I am heading out to the beach momentarily.” A somber sigh passed his lips in the chill of the morning air. “I am going to fish for our dinner this evening.”

“Fishing?” You had never seen or heard him do something such as that even as the two of you were renting out a space in Galdin Quay for the time being, having been misplaced from Insomnia after its fall. “Are you…sure about doing that?” Stepping away from the bed as Ignis rose, you had found the moment to bundle up his folded clothes in your arms before handing them to him.

Ignis sighed with minor exasperation as his fingers took to his attire for the day. “What did I tell you, Y/N, about my clothing? Just—!” He paused, biting back the upset and bitterness in his tone. “— ** _Please_** , for me…” His tone settled after the stressful plea and you found yourself relaxing. “…do not retrieve my clothing unless I ask for the assistance.”

You looked downward at the floor with your hands bundled near your chest. “I am…sorry.” A part of you hated you had to apologize anyways. You were only trying to help. Why was it such a crime?

Even the Hand of the King needed to know when to ask for aid sometime.

All you could do was accompany Ignis when it dealt with fishing. Honestly, you couldn’t say much when it came to the pastime as it was as simple as feeling a tug on the line and reeling it in by way of knowing and sometimes luck. Besides, this was probably the one time you didn’t want to disrupt Ignis as you understood why he was even bothering to fish given the sudden disappearance of his friend who he considered a brother.

When early evening came, you stayed beside him as he attempted to prepare the food. He didn’t require much help, but you still did your best to gently urge food closer to him if he appeared to be struggling in locating it on the kitchen table. There wasn’t much to say, and it was odd…the man you used to find yourself talking to and enjoying in the lighthearted company of had turned to what felt like somber, bitter silence.

Inwardly, you tried not to take it personally but you wanted that happiness back in your life somehow.

The meager and gentle scrape of the fork upon the dish served you was weak and heavy with thought. Mind as serious as it was, you couldn’t even bring yourself to eat with the fervor you used to when it dealt with Ignis’ cooking.

“Something wrong?” Ignis asked, taking note of your sluggish pace.

You forced a smile but it slowly disappeared when you realized it wouldn’t matter in the end if you did or not as Ignis couldn’t see it. “No, my mind just wanders. The food is delicious as always.” Ignoring it for the time being, you sampled the drink next to try and enjoy with what you had as there were growing rumors that certain produce wouldn’t be able to last much longer with the dying light and some products would become all but a memory in time till things improved. Who knew what would become a valuable commodity and what wouldn’t. People could only speculate. “You haven’t lost your touch there.”

Ignis’ misty stare gazed upon you neutrally before he went back to his meal. “Glad to hear it.” The comment sounded more as just a means to thank for an expected response. It held no life to it and it weighed heavily upon your heart yet again wishing there was something you could do to help him.

When Ignis wanted to wash up for bed, you reluctantly let him do so on his own. Given time to yourself in the bedroom you both had rented out in Galdin, you brought your knees to your chest and silently mourned the death of your once happy relationship round you. Could the both of you even get through this? Ignis was so intent to push you away that it was painful, but you felt you had no right to tell him as he was already suffering the worst of you both. The world dying around you was frightening on its own but this was just as horrifying if not leaving the worst pain in your chest.

What snapped you to your senses was the sound of Ignis apparently tripping over something and hurting himself in the bathroom. The heavy thud muffled on the other side of the entryway sounded painful. Jumping to your feet, you ran to the door and let yourself in regardless of the circumstances.

“Ignis?” you called, seeing him lying there naked on the floor’s tile. His knee was red and cut from apparently hitting the glass cubical the shower was encased within. Panicking at the sight of the blood, you didn’t even care to take in the sights of scarring that had appeared over the rest of him after his time in Altissia.

Just seeing him there lying on the ground hurt like a child that had been accidentally clumsy tore at your heart.

“Ignis!” you panicked, kneeling to his side after grabbing a towel to try and dab at the wound he caused just trying to get to the tub he had filled. “Are you alright—!”

“G-Get out of here, Y/N…!” Ignis demanded, trying to usher you away with a gentle push of your nearest shoulder. “I don’t want you seeing me like this!”

You knew he didn’t mean the nudity per se…it was the fact he was so scarred and in need of more help than he could even offer you that was so damning about the sight. Even the several weeks you had been together after his return from Gralea had him very distant and not once could you say you were allowed to be intimate with him.

Frowning at his behavior, you shook your head in determination. If one of you had to be strong in this collapse of your emotions for one another, then you would do your best. “I am not leaving you! You cut your knee, and I need to make sure it’s not that bad; then I will help you into the bath.”

“Y/N, please do not excite my anger—get out of here as I asked!” Ignis ordered a bit more firmly that time through a small hiss of pain. “I will be fine!”

You refused once more, keeping the pressure applied to his injury. “Why!” you shouted in an equally frustrated tone. “Why are you doing this to yourself—why are you doing this to  ** _us_**?”

Ignis’ lips parted, struggling to find an answer. “I…” His eyes closed tightly, ashamed to even respond it seemed. “…I was always the one to watch over and care for you. I do not know how long you’ll need to be predisposed to my needs, Y/N…” The mere slip of those words made his teeth clench and his lower lip visibly quiver, hating to admit defeat in it all.

The tears that you saw creep from his eyes made you worry as last time he cried he admitted it was painful to as the damage done to his sight caused a fiery, uncomfortable sensation whenever he dared to express the emotion. “Shhh, shhh,” you whispered, trying to dry his eyes to the best of your ability as you noticed the agony of his past decisions was still very much there and causing him harm. “Listen to me…” you pleaded, resting your forehead against his as you did your best to blanket his body with your own. I don’t care about your scars, alright?” Your thumb gently touched upon the seared flesh of his left eye. “You can even tell me to leave, but I’ll stay by your side no matter what because I fucking care too much, and…I can’t live without you…”

Ignis’ eyes closed and he moved his lower lip inward with regret. “I am sorry for causing you harm, Y/N,” he whispered in emotional distress that was nearly lost in his rasping breath of sorrow.

Yet again, you kindly shushed him to try and silence his distress. “Stop being so prideful, and let me help you. No matter what you look like or what befalls us both, I’ll never stop loving you, Iggy.” Taking back to his knee, you continued to dab at it till taking to your feet as you knew you needed a bandage at least and something to clean it. “You’ve taken care of me for years now, so let me return the favor for once.” Feeling like a weight lifted off of you, you sighed with reprieve. “I’ll return in a moment to clean the wound. Keep the towel on there. I need to get some things to bandage and clean that up; then I’ll help you with bathing just a bit if you want me to?”

“Of course,” Ignis responded, doing his best to accept your help this time and not biting back as he had been.


	18. There's a First Time for Everything (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Mh, if it's not too much to ask... how does Ignis feel about making love in the caravan? Perhaps after a romantic date in Galdin Quay? (The scenario is for you to decide, of course) Could you please write a drabble about this? Kudos for a submissive Ignis (not really BDSM or something... just Ignis laying back and enjoying and letting someone take control of things for once... maybe?) *grins and hides immediately*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: you already know I am A-OK with the idea of a very vanilla Ignis as that’s all I write really. X”D I’ll be happy to do it. c: I would have had this up yesterday but we had a storm that knocked out my power, so that thought was shot to hell. Thanks for waiting, my dear~.

Stars that glittered like jewels, the melodic sound of waves crashing upon the shore, and the gentle, glowing lights of Galdin Quay—it all came together so perfectly as you walked down the pier with Ignis hand in hand and enjoyed in the casual conversation he monopolized given how busy his days continued to be even on vacation with you. His phone was constantly buzzing, it seemed, but the advisor had seen to silencing it and only looking at it if there was ever something of importance; however, after a quick look he continued to see nothing of such (merely rolling his eyes at something) and put it away, refusing to touch it no matter what for the rest of the evening.

You couldn’t say much in regards to your own life. In comparison to Ignis’ you felt there wasn’t anything to say or even add, but even if you spoke of it, he latched onto every word all the same. “I am not keeping your attention from personal matters back in Insomnia, am I?” You didn’t want to sound so fretful, but you didn’t want the man to get in trouble for ignoring the position that held more precedence over even you.

Ignis’ scoff rumbled in his throat as he unfolded his hands from under his chin. “Not in the slightest. Besides, I am allowed time away from my responsibilities and to enjoy in the company of the one I care for, am I not?”

Sitting upright a bit at the response of him willing to ignore his phone completely in the moment, you were a bit surprised. “Well, I…Of course…!” It wasn’t as though he ignored you completely whenever work was beckoning to him but you did inwardly groan when it had to steal him away from you all the same. You motioned to him with your fork. “Earlier you were rolling your eyes as though work was trying to get a hold of you when we were walking down the pier, so I was merely curious.”

“Mm?” Ignis tilted his head, confused and then it dawned on him. “Ah,  _that_ —a text was sent from Gladio, and I was…inclined to ignore it.” The advisor sounded playfully exasperated, exciting your curiosity all the more about what it had said.

A small laugh excited you as your fork continued to push about the vegetables on your plate. “What did it say?”

Ignis shrugged his brow, hands bridging underneath his chin once more as he merely wanted to delight in the conversation and peace with you. “It is far from important,” he insisted, moving in his posture to slip his glasses up the slope of his nose. “I must confess, Y/N…we are far from any place ideal in terms of rest as getting back to Lestallum would take a fair bit of time.” His words sounded oddly nervous in what he was about to request. “Perhaps staying at the nearby caravan would suffice as I am afraid the funds I have wouldn’t prepare us for a night at the finest hotel here.”

Was he embarrassed about the money he had on hand? It sounded like it as a caravan in comparison to a nice hotel room after a romantic night out felt as though it wasn’t exactly how either of you planned to end the evening together. If you were to be honest, you wouldn’t mind it either way as long as you got to spend the evening with him. “If I get to be selfish and have you in my arms then I will be happy to spend the evening anywhere.”

The comment seemed to relax him as Ignis breathed out his relief through his nostrils. “The feeling is undoubtedly mutual, Y/N.”

The stroll along the shoreline with Ignis shortly after the meal was delightful. Of course, with it being night you both couldn’t stray too far from the lights else you risked running into a daemon or two but a part of you had a tendency to forget all of that in the comfort of his company. As the evening came to a slow and steady end, Ignis did escort you to the nearby caravan but his grip upon your hand seemed to tighten as if require reassurance of some sort in something he had yet to tell you that was on his mind. Your free hand upon his upper, nearby arm, you nuzzled against the black jacket to try and calm whatever could be racing through his mind.

He was appreciative, a smile ever prevalent upon his lips as his gloved fingers explored your hair for just a moment until arriving at the door of the caravan, allowing you in first. It wasn’t anything impressive as far as a place to stay but it was still a very nice spot just outside of paradise. As you thought to remove your shoes and at least get comfortable for the coming end to the day, Ignis’ hand rested upon your shoulder in a form of manner that almost seemed foreign.

“Ignis?” you questioned, attempting to turn to look at him but the advisor saw to it you didn’t as he moved in closer with his other hand touching your opposite shoulder only to slide in afterward to grapple his wrist and hook his embrace there upon your chest. Your back against his chest in time, Ignis’ lips found a form of comfort there against your tresses. The hold was far more intimate than you could recall ever being allowed to endure, making your heart beat so loudly in your chest you feared it would be heard singing of the comforting touch.

“Y/N,” Ignis spoke a bit nervously, “how long has it been for us?”

You stuttered to even try to think of a response, wondering why that was important. “I-uh-It’s been two years or so together.” Your hand found his clasped upon your chest to try and soothe the nervous tension you could feel budding within them. “Why do you ask?”

Ignis’ lips moved inward unbeknownst to you as he contained his sigh. “Y/N, I have been…drudging up the courage to speak of wanting to do more than the pleasant talks in the evening hours when time is allowed.” His lips moved closer to your ear as he continued onward. “Words cannot describe the euphoria that enlightens my heart day in and out at the mere touch of your grace upon my skin—even now, I’m but a meager thrall to it.” He seemed to stall, perhaps he was still embarrassed by what he wished to say even though his words were already hinting upon what you knew he wanted. “You’ve had the pleasure with others, but I must confess I know nothing in how to euphorically sate your soul and body, but I wish to learn how if you’d give me that honor.”

You parted his embrace upon you, giving you the freedom you required to turn around to meet him and notice how he gazed at you in a longing way yet also timid and uncertain of where to go next. Your palms rested upon his cheeks, trying to settle his rising anxieties in the matter as a smile formed upon your lips. “I would want nothing more than to experience such an intimate moment with you, Ignis,” you admitted in a whisper.

“What did you wish of me to do first?” he asked, cradling your touch there upon his features as though it gave him life still.

Your smile turned to a knowing smirk as you traveled your grasp to his coat and worked on removing it to reveal the leopard print shirt underneath. “First, you have to undress me, and then we’ll go from there.”

In time, the mere light of the caravan was all that was there to blanket the both of you. As your lover stood, you could tell he was restless in exposing himself in such a way but he looked to you in a form of admiration you never saw before. Your fingertips drank in every ridge, every curve of his muscles and skin as you moved from his chest down to his abdomen and then up and about his sides. He breathed in an excited form that showed he wanted more, and while drunk in the moment, Ignis thought to reach for your breasts, but the advisor halted himself as his fingers curled, uncertain you’d allow him to.

Catching the sudden withdrawal of his hand, you touched his departing grasp with your own fingertips, slipping them through the divide of his and then escorting him to where you noted they were heading earlier. Letting the virgin grasp tend to your breast, you felt it lightly fondle you at first (as if like air kissing your skin) until Ignis gently squeezed the sensitive mound to take in the sensation of it all the more.

“Do you know what you enjoy or would like to try?” you asked, hoping to ease the tension running through him.

Ignis’ lips parted, struggling to think of a response as he moved his glasses from his face upon realizing they were fogging up just a bit from the heated excitement he was putting himself through. “I’m afraid, darling, I am completely at your mercy. I know nothing of this form of ecstasy and pleasure.”

You took his hands, guiding him over to the beds near the back before sitting down and urging him to move on top of you. “Just explore me till you feel you’ve done enough. You know me well enough to understand when I am in pain or pleasure, so I trust I will hardly have to say words to fill you in there.”

“You put too much faith in me, my dear,” Ignis expressed apprehensively, the words breathed upon your face in a blanket of erotic warmth. “But please…let me know if I cross the line somewhere.”

Again, his hand bundled in uneasiness when he gazed down at your chest before finding it within him to fondle the welcoming feature of your form once more. He lightly squeezed your right breast before rolling his thumb across the nipple, ever eloquently ushering his lips there next to flick the flat of his tongue across it when Ignis realized he had your attention.

Your back arched, a pleasant moan passing your lips as you rubbed your body against him to try and excite his own erection onward that you could easily feel upon your skin. The warmth of his breath continued to excite your nipple clasped in his mouth, his tongue pushing against it before tracing the outer area to listen as your melodic cries escalated in length and fervor.

Body quivering and yearning for more, you took his free hand and guided it down the length of your form before letting it lay to rest there at the entrance of your womanhood. You felt Ignis tense, his mouth pulling from the spot he was delighting in to note the change in pace. His breathing was heavy and the mere sound of it was comforting in an odd way. Relaxing yet again, Ignis took to the action you kindly insisted upon his thumb delicately applied pressure to your swollen sex while his middle finger tended to the petals of your entrance in a gentle up and down caress. When he heard your cries escalate and felt your body jerk in heated reaction to his touch, Ignis halted in the moment.

“How are you feeling?” His question was heavy with intoxication on the mere intimate exploration but still well within sobriety to know when to cease.

“Just-Just fine,” you panted, placing a tender touch upon his cheek to calm his concerns. “Did you want to continue, or did you want me to take over?”

Ignis pulled his fingers back at your mentioning to swap positions. “I would find it preferable as you know what you’re able to handle more than I can find out in these few moments together.”

You gave crooked yet brief smile as you pushed upward and wrapped your arms around Ignis’ neck to lightly kiss and even pluck upon his lower lip with a gentle tug of your mouth to try and excite him. “Why ‘few moments’?” you questioned, ushering his gaze to you in the dim lighting of the caravan. “We’ll always have a chance for moments like these should you want to find the time, and we can learn about each other all over again in a new light.”

He seemed to find comfort in that thought as a smile noticed by you spread upon his lips as he tended to your touch. Squeezing your grasp within his own, Ignis was eased there upon the bed in your place. As you hovered over him, he moved his fingertips through your hair once more before ushering you into another deep and loving kiss as your body gave comfort to his. His kiss was simple at first, just the occasional peck on the mouth before you startled him just a bit with your tongue tracing his oral barrier to mutely ask for entrance.

He struggled with an answer before finding it within himself to comply as you tasted the wet warmth of his tongue when your own graced his in tender greeting. The mere sensation made your heart race and your breathing hasten as his hands gripped upon your lower back and tended to your body to take in everything about you. During the passion of the kiss, you did feel him boldly roll his body up and against yours as if to plead to rid himself of the mounting pleasure that could now be felt dripping from the head and upon your inner thigh.

You pulled from the kiss, hand to his erection to touch upon it and excite the sensitive organ all the more. “Do you want me to guide you?” you asked with a sweet kiss to pacify and quiet his labored and excited breathing.

“Please,” Ignis begged, eyes lidded from the foreign yet welcoming feel of ecstasy he merely had the pleasure of dreaming of till then.

Grabbing onto the base of his cock, you situated yourself over the head before using it to part your soiled entrance and excite the tight warmth of your body. The connection was what you had wanted for awhile yet but you never tried to force it from Ignis as he just felt far from the type who pondered much on the sexual aspects of any relationship and knew he’d approach you when he was ready. The erotic feel of every ridge of his length caressing and spreading the depth and width of you drove you to near insanity as you slowly urged yourself down to where he was completely sheathed inside of you.

Unsure of where to put your hands at the moment, riding him as you were, you merely crossed your arms over your chest with your palms resting and squeezing your shoulders. As you rolled forward to let even Ignis enjoy in the tightness that clung to his length, you felt his hands take hold onto your wrists and urge your grasp from where it laid firm upon your body and escorted it into own hold.

Trying with what room and strength he had in the moment, he urged his hips in unison with yours to try and reach the perfect rhythm you both could carry. Your knuckles kissed by him, his green eyes gazed upon you as though he were but a mere knight serving his lady beloved—you the perfection that you hardly felt at times were everything to him, and he would bend to your every need and desire should you ask him to.

Lost in the easily expressed love just from his look and deed alone, you felt your cheeks flush and your walls quivered as a warning for what was to come. The budding within your stomach was about to blossom to its full potential and given how excitable Ignis was earlier, you knew he would soon follow. Smiling brightly as your quivering cries of euphoria quaked forth from your lips, you moved closer to him to let your forehead rest to his. “I-I’m going to cum soon…!” you warned, kissing his lips in a rather sloppy yet heated manner.

“Give but the word,” Ignis insisted through the breaths you allowed him, “and I will follow lovingly afterward, Y/N…!”

You were inches from his lips still, a cringing sort of cry teasing his ears and rumbling past your tongue as you felt that final warning grapple your body. Ignis tasted of the admonition before feeling it cling ever lovingly upon his throbbing erection buried within you as the release was finally coaxed from your body after a few series of minor thrusts.

His hand, in haste, moved down your back and kept you anchored to be certain he remained buried within you. He hissed in what sounded like pain but the build up was new to him as was the harsh release you soon felt warm you in a harsh series of bursts. Ignis’ nails dug into your skin but not enough to cause you discomfort. His teeth rolling over his lower lip, he breathed out his excitement with your name following shortly after as well.

“Y/N…How I love you…and would do anything for you…!” Ignis praised, nuzzling against your cheek with tender kiss to spare the spot he took the time to nestle against.

You found your relief upon his bare form, beaded with sweat as you kissed him between his eyes. “I love you as well, Iggy…so very much.”

The night was quiet and enjoyed in such a fashion with the two of you merely resting together with only the covers to cloth you both beyond one another. However, you did find yourself free from Ignis’ embrace within the hour as you heard his phone buzzing once more just there near his clothing on the floor. Looking over your shoulder to be certain he was asleep, you pulled the covers cautiously from your nudity and tiptoed over to try and silence his phone though still curious about that text Ignis said he was happy to ignore from earlier.

When the screen lit up just a bit, you noticed it was Gladiolus once more who was sending a casual message. Tilting your head, you unlocked the phone with ease to see the earlier conversation the two had.

 **Gladio (5:15 PM)** : Are you gonna try this time, Iggy?

 **Ignis (5:19 PM)** : I haven’t the foggiest of what I should say or even do in these sorts of situations. Twenty-two years old, and I’ve never had that experience like she has…What will she think of me if I mess this up? How does one even express the desire to be so intimate with the other…?

 **Gladio (5:22 PM)** : If she cares about you she won’t give a damn and still love you. Just tell her in private you want to try. Maybe she wants it as bad as you do—ever thought of that?

 **Ignis (5:26 PM)** : No…I haven’t…Mainly because she’s never brought it up before— _ever_. Which makes me nervous beyond all reason of a doubt that she thinks I may not be good enough for that sort of step with her at all..

 **Gladio (5:35 PM)** : Now you’re just being ridiculous. Do I seriously need to come down there and tell Y/N you want to try and sleep with her or what?

 **Ignis (5:55 PM)** : That is not…necessary, thank you…

 **Gladio (6:00 PM)** : Don’t be mad at me. You’ve been wanting this for months and not said anything and then continue to beat yourself up about it. If it seriously takes me budding in to tell her, I will if you want.

 **Gladio (8:56 PM)** : You went real quiet. Did you do it yet or what?

A part of you sputtered a laugh at the mere thought what you assumed was business was one friend trying to give a pep talk to the other friend about being sexual with someone they loved. Putting the phone back where it was after silencing it a bit further under the fabric of his clothing, you ventured to the bed once more to slip back in from behind to embrace Ignis tightly with a kiss to his upper, bare back that faced you.

He moaned in content at the feeling of your embrace and the tender affection from where he was resting. Obviously, he was too exhausted to do much else in the moment but he was fine to take your hand and kiss upon the back of it yet again before bringing it close to his chest where his heart lay beating.


	19. Give Me a Good Ride {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Everyone loves Prom and Noctis today so I'm gonna give you some love, Iggy 💞 put those glasses aside and gimme a good ride. (I definitely didn't want to be that lewd but I DID)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Tumblr is mass deleting NSFW stuff in the future, all my NSFW stuff has to come here--including character answers...rofl. So here we are. You'll get that in here whenever I have them now and again.

Ignis blinks at your request, shrugging his brow as if to find the means to accommodate you just fine given the circumstances that be. Fingers to the left temple of the eyewear, he removes them with ease and a shake of his head to follow. “I must confess, my dear, that I do not mind giving you what you desire, but I do take things at my own pace.” 

With the glasses removed at your request, the advisor came closer as he cradled your chin with the side of his finger to escort your lips to his. He wasn’t one to merely ‘get down to business’ and enjoyed savoring the moment. 

His lips touching yours, Ignis craned his head to the side as he merely delighted in the taste of your sweet saliva, which dotted your lips ever so affectionately, before the flat of his tongue in a fit of greed asked for more. The warmth of his breath filling your lungs as yours did in kind, he closed his eyes to focus on the satisfying warmth that invigorated him with a loving hum resonating in his throat at the pleasing taste. 

Lips dancing in perfect unison, you would hardly notice his hands going to your clothing to work on removing them—discarding them ever so tenderly upon the floor. Guiding you to the sofa (as you so asked for a ‘ride’), the tactician would request the personal removal of his own shirt though allowing your hands to tend to his belt and pants before the only things to blanket you both were your own nudity and the meager lighting fixtures placed about his living space. 

Ignis knew his slower pace was torture to you, to which he voiced knowledge of: “To savor every second is worth every minute you’d consider agony.” His words of love and admiration breathed upon your chest as his arms in a protective embrace kept you in a loving hold. His thighs corralling your form all the more, you felt the muscles tense as he let the eager thumping of his heart lull your own into an equally frenetic rhythm. A single hand moving to yours, he brought the back of it near his lips to let the moist warmth excite you as you vividly imagined such a balmy delight elsewhere. “To have you as this, Y/N…displayed in perfection for me to sample every part of with a mere flick of my tongue and suppliant touch of my fingertips…I would give my soul for it.” It was then his lips graced the skin, acting as though you were his superior and someone he worshipped. 

It was a pleasing sort of hell—an agonizing torture that bubbled within your stomach the longer Ignis took in kissing (savoring) his way down to your navel and then further more to where he splayed your legs apart in tender guidance. Much to your dismay, he did not relinquish to your urging him between your legs to your entrance that quivered and begged for attendance. His mouth moved elsewhere, nurturing your inner thighs where his tongue and lips joined in harmony to send further shivers down your spine. 

A cry—a demand maybe—escaped you in asking for him to do more, and it was there the advisor would side-eye you with his green sight. Was he smirking? It was hard to tell when your own flesh was occupying his mouth, but you swore you saw it. 

“As you wish,” Ignis murmured, departing from that part of you and turning his attention to the very spot you asked him to tend to. 

You felt him breathe upon it in a mere breath as if to delight in the sensation that the arousing scent gifted him in terms of euphoria and it was there it was followed by the tantalizing slow flick of his tongue, lips coming in afterward to lightly pinch upon the sensitive flesh before moving to your swollen clit to excite and delight in your sex next. As you arched and breathed with your fingers lost in his hair to urge him onward, you felt him move again to let his tongue pay homage to the very temple he treasured while his index and middle fingers worked together to keep your clit occupied in its starving want. 

Again, he was slow—agonizing—paced it in all the right ways that drove you to near blissful madness. Every jerk of your body and desire to even thrust upon his probing tongue was met with Ignis moving to match your responses as though you would never truly pry him free from his want for the sweet dew that speckled the flower blossoming for him. 

His lips did eventually depart, allowing your hand to be removed from his head as his arms twined upon your back yet again to situate his person better to guide himself inside of you with a labored and heavy grunt as the tight warmth engulfed him to a point he himself nearly went mad with ecstasy at the beautiful union. Mouth agape, a strangled cry of delight escaped him only to follow shortly after with his teeth clenched at what he deemed the perfect fit. His eyes closed to inwardly sample every move of you, every sound, every touch, and every loving squeeze your body tended to give his probing erection unknowingly to you. 

His thighs would casually caress your own in the beginning as if to lovingly escort them in a sort of dance upon each melodic thrust the advisor would make, but then the rhythm hastened and you found the lewd slapping sound of their own connection became audible in the room the further on Ignis went. His fingers found their comfort in the divide of yours, pinning them to either side of your head as his eyes locked with your own this time. Leaning forward, you could witness the sweat from his brow drip down the structure of his face before the beads of dampness gave a salty taste to your lips when they departed from their master. 

“Let me…prove my love to you, Y/N…!” Ignis pleaded, the words laying to rest upon your quivering mouth as he connected with you orally once more to occupy your mind and make you forget for a mere moment he had claimed you—claimed you yet again with the warmth of his essence as it flowed freely in the strict passage you gave it.


	20. Headcanons of Ignis as a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Do you mind sharing with us your headcanons about daddy Ignis? (Don't get me wrong, lol. I mean Ignis having a baby, how he would act during pregnancy, if he would act differently if his baby is a girl or a boy, if he would train them to become a warrior etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, in one of my reader inserts it would show that sort of relationship. As for the gender and such of the child lately I’ve been using random dice rolls to determine such a thing instead of pre-plotting though I’ve plotted out him having a daughter and son for my own OC at times. I would talk of those fan-children, but that’s a post for another day for me, as I do have designs to sketch out and do for them. C’: So be alert for those in the future, I guess. Here, I’ll just make it general and cover all possibilities and timelines. X3;

**> >During Pregnancy<<**

  * He’d be alert and well aware of what’s going on before his spouse is just because he picks up on little things. When he notes her appetite and mood(s) changing, he would question when her last period was. Obviously, if she has morning sickness, that would be a huge give away but not all women get this, so in the case it’s actually missed, he would be noting the other body changes. If Ignis is blind, he would be discreet in touching her when allowed either during intimacy or other moments she’d allow him to do so to take note of her weight gain when it begins to show.  
  

  * If she has intense morning sickness to where it’s almost impossible for her to move or keep food down, Ignis would be a bit panicked but not show it. He wants to be her rock during such an uncertain and yet wonderful moment in their lives. Keeping to her side, Ignis would still do his best to cook things light on her stomach and see what medicine may aid her in keeping the sickness at bay.  
  

  * Little things would be a must for him: helping her prepare for bed, letting her relax after work by either a small massage or pampering her with a relaxing bath. He’s never experienced such a thing personally, but he can only imagine how taxing carrying a baby is for an extended amount of time. He wants to do everything he can to make the experience as pleasurable as it can be.  
  

  * While she’d probably be scared, he would be too, but again Ignis wouldn’t show it. Holding her close and assuring her everything will be alright no matter the hour to let her know he’ll be there beside her through it all.



**> >Father Ignis / Infancy<<**

  * He would be the first to wake up at the sound of the child being in distress. He’s so used to being a light sleeper with his thoughts being on constant ‘go’ mode and worried anything could happen to anybody that the slightest sound(s) make him move from his bed.  
  

  * Being up at any hour would bother him little as having his child in his arms would mean the world to him. His heartbeat and gentle words and touches would sooth the baby instantly.  
  

  * Ignis would sit down and rock the baby back to sleep while humming to let his words bring a further calm to his child.  
  

  * In the early stages of their life, he would do everything he could to be there for the baby and never appear or seem too busy for them. He would never want to become estranged to his child or have his child not see him as their father regardless of his responsibilities.  
  

  * Whenever he is cooking or tending to other tasks about his life, I imagine he’d have the baby nearby and try to cut up a few healthy things for it to eat in hopes to get them on a better path to eating right than his other charge did. Even if the baby might act picky about certain things, Ignis would still try to insist or trick it into eating the right foods for it.  
  

  * Whatever downtime he’d have, he’d spend it with his child or find a moment or two to squeeze in just to spend time with his baby and wife. While he would have felt unprepared to be a father early on in finding out his lover is pregnant, he would jump into the seat of being one rather well the moment he holds his child.  
  

  * The slightest scrape of the knee or any infection his child could get would make him inwardly panic and go into ‘mother hen’ mode, but he would do whatever it takes to make sure his child is at ease and comforted during the worst of it.



**> >When Noctis Dies / Father Ignis<<**

  * Ignis would be far more protective of his children after the loss of someone so close to him. They can insist they’ll be fine as hunters and want more than anything to be there to protect the world in their own way after the sacrifice Noctis has given Eos, but he may come across as stubborn and unyielding in the idea as the pain of losing someone close to him was unbearable. Gender wouldn’t be a bother to him as to which would ask him of this as he understands women can be just as powerful and or careless as men.  
  

  * If the child insists on the matter, Ignis would be the one to take hold of the training and do whatever it took to prepare his child for the road ahead. He might come across as aggressive and doing everything he can to make his child rethink their choice, but in truth, he knows if he trains them too lightly and with a worry he could hurt them, he could lose them to far worse in the years ahead  
.
  * If the child takes to his weapons he excels at, Ignis would train them without problem. If they end up taking others he knows nothing of, I can see him trying to get support in the matter (such as calling on Prompto for gun expertise or Gladio for broadswords and shields).  
  

  * He would never stop talking about Noctis and the great lengths he went through to see that the world was at peace and full of life again. It would become such a fairy tale to his children (if Noctis dies before their birth, or they never see him when he returns after the 10 year span) that they would probably ask to go back to Insomnia and the Citadel to see what remains of this great King of Light as I can imagine living in Insomnia would be too painful for Ignis to consider with the memories that would haunt him for a time. He may move back with his family after he’s come to terms with his friend’s departure from the world, but it might be awhile till that happens.  
  

  * With Noctis gone, I would like to think he opens a restaurant in the future as he said he might in the game, and if that is the case, he may try to push one of his children in the direction of taking it whenever he may pass away. Depending the child and what they’re interested in, they might do it out of respect but feel resentful or they may not want it at all and be vocal. While it would pain Ignis to force his children to do something they may not wish to, he would hide his own feelings in the matter best he could if they decline the thought.  
  

  * Regardless of his own wishes and dreams, Ignis would do whatever it took to be sure his family was happy, healthy, and full of life and love no matter what sacrifices that may mean for him.  
  

  * While I doubt he would have as many children as I picture Gladiolus having, I do see him probably having a max of four at least.



**> >When Noctis Lives / Father Ignis<<**

  * His oldest would probably be trained to be the advisor to the coming of the next heir regardless the gender. I do imagine Ignis would only want to have the one child in this timeline given the workload he himself would have still advising and being there for his King and friend.  
  

  * Ignis would do everything he could to make sure the strain wouldn’t be much for his child in watching over the King’s offspring, but since Ignis’ child would have such a legacy to look up to with what path their father painted for Noctis taking to the throne, stress and anxiety might be within the child regardless and making them stress out. It would be easy to acknowledge early in their life and Ignis would be as reassuring and supportive as possible. Later on in his son/daughter’s life, they might hide it better to where it’s harder for Ignis to spot as they learn to cage their feelings a bit better around certain situations like their father.  
  

  * If Ignis has another child, the younger might or could be envious of the task set for the older or it could be the older being envious of the younger at having a more carefree life compared to what’s set before their path at being an advisor to King Noctis’ child. It could cause small discourse in the family as the children age, but in time, the two would realize how lucky they are to have one another as their father would indeed be quite busy as would their mother at times to where they have only one another and the young prince/princess of Lucis as a means for a small, interwoven family when their parents are too busy for them.  
  

  * As I’ve had the scene in my head for awhile, I’d like to think Ignis’ child comes out too sick to the point he does have to tend to it while even on duty, so he would probably be seen with an infant in his arms at all times (even when standing at his posts). He wouldn’t trust the idea with a servant of the Citadel as Ignis would want full responsibility for his child.  
  

  * I’ve also liked to imagine the young prince/princess of Lucis is born sometime before Ignis’ child, causing Noctis’ child to watch over and protect Ignis’ as Ignis’ child is very weak and very shy. I can imagine the young heir chasing after Ignis’ child in a fun means to try and just say ‘hi’ to him/her but causing Ignis’ offspring to hide behind their father’s legs. (Ignis has legs for days, so that works as a nice barrier for a young one).  
  

  * If the heir to the throne is a different gender than Ignis’ child, Ignis and Noctis might consider the idea of a betrothal of the two if they see their friendship blooming.




End file.
